A George Weasley Romance
by Quinninism
Summary: A Girl, Katara, come in contact with the Weasley family as a child. She bbecomes best friends with the twins  Fred and George. Throughout the stroy, Katara and George pregress feelings for each other. OoC maybe. Will be dark at times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was beating down hard on the crisp grass as Katara walked home. Usually she would travel by bus, but the other kids were really beginning to annoy her. Why her older brother had to make her go to primary school was beyond her. Sure, he was out at work all day and she would be home alone, but so what? Katara learned more at home than when she was at school anyway.

_Stupid School_.

Katara sighed as she continued to debate her brother's decision inside her own head. She had only just recently moved to this area, so her journey home was really just guess work. As she approached the top of a hill she noticed some boys playing further ahead, they seemed to be moving rather fast, maybe they were really good runners. As she got closer she realised that they weren't running at all but.

… _was he flying?!_

Katara began to run excitedly down the remainder of the hill and continued towards the group. Suddenly she came to a stop, realising that they would probably notice her watching and stop what they were doing. So Katara took a detour and ran into a small patch of trees.

She made her way quickly but quietly closer to the source of her curiosity. Sure enough, they were all flying…on brooms of course. Her brother spoke of it, but she had never actually seen it in action. She thought it looked like a lot of fun.

There were four of them, all with bright red hair, all laughing and having a great time. Jealousy began to bubble up.

"_Stupid people having stupid fun," _she thought to herself

Recently things had been difficult for Katara. She had never really experienced friendship, and her brother was all she had now. But he had been so busy recently, that Katara had found she was alone more often than not.

_Stupid school, stupid work, stupid loneliness._

Unfortunately, while Katara was busy thinking to herself, she didn't notice the small black ball that came hurtling towards her. She just had time to notice the whistling sound it made as it came soaring through the air before it smacked her right square on the nose. She was thrown back by the force of the collision causing her body to topple over and she landed on her backside crying out in pain. Tears began to fill her eyes, distorting her vision as she tired to get back on her feet.

_I have to hide before I get caught_

. Katara was currently shimmying up a tree when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_Crap!_

She tensed up.

"Aw man! Jeez are you okay?!" one of the red headed boys asked sounding worried.

She still couldn't see. Katara lifted a hand to her face. It was soaking. She tried to wipe some of the tears from her eyes, but almost screamed when she touched her nose.

_Oh great a broken nose, just what I needed today. Brother is going to be so mad._

She then tried to speak but her mouth just wouldn't respond, and when she tried harder pain shot through her head. Whimpering slightly Katara felt the boy unlatch her from the tree. The next thing she knew, she was being pushed by him from behind as he directed her out of the trees and up another hill.

Katara soon heard a few gasps and people running towards her.

"I found her in the trees. She must have got hit with the bludger, and it's made some mess!"

She began to panic at these words.

"George! You realise this is your fault!" another of the boys shouted. The one behind Katara's grip tightened a little and he raised his voice:

"How the hell s'it mine? If you could aim Fred, this wouldn't have happened!"

Katara whimpered slightly as they continued to pass the blame about. Her face was really beginning to throb and the pain was becoming unbearable. More tears began to stream down her face. Fortunately she was rescued by another of the boys.

"Come on" he said quietly while tugging on her arm. Katara tried to thank him, but all that came out was a splutter and a yelp as pain coarsed through her face again.

_Note to self: stop trying to talk!_

After walking for a short distance the boy leading the way informed her of up-coming stairs. She clumsily stumbled up them, thankful for the stranger's supportive arm around her shoulders.

Katara was lead through a doorway, and was soon being pushed gently down into a seat. She sat quietly trying to suppress the urge to cry. It was hard. She concentrated on listening to her surroundings, and tried to make out what was going on. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest and she just wished she was back in her home.

_Why did I have to stop and watch? Why couldn't I just go home on the bus? -- _Her thoughts were abruptly stopped when she heard a woman crying out.

"Oh my! You poor dear! Just look at the mess my boys have made! But don't you worry. I'll have you fixed up in no time." Katara felt the woman approach and heard her mutter some words. Suddenly, a searing pain rushed through her face and she cried out. The pain, however, subsided quickly and she could see again.

_Just relax, and stop crying, it will be over soon._

She was then handed a cup filled with a clear liquid inside. "Drink up dear; it will make you feel a lot better!"

Reluctantly Katara brought the cup to your lips and quickly gulped down it contents in hope of not tasting it, it was medicine, it never tasted good. Her body shuddered slightly at the awful aftertaste left behind. She sighed in defeat and looked around at her surroundings.

"That wasn't so bad now was it!?" the woman asked enthusiastically. Katara nodded as she seemed to have lost the ability to speak. She was so embarrassed.

_I can't believe this is happening. Why did I have to be so nosy? And god, what would brother say…_

Katara timidly looked back at the four boys who were all standing at the doorway looking at her intently. She smiled weakly and mumbled a "thanks" She just wanted out of there as soon as possible. Then she noticed: two of the boys looked the same

_Twins._

Katara blushed slightly as she realised she had been staring

_How troublesome this day has turned out. _

The woman patted her on the chin "Well, how do you feel now?" asked the woman,

_Probably their mother_ she concluded.

Katara nodded and smiled

"Fine, thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble, but I really should be heading home now. Ni-san will be really worried if he returns and finds I'm not there." The mother smiled and nodded. "Was that magic you just did, to fix my face?" Katara asked quickly. The mother looked rather taken a back, but smiled and said

"Oh yes, a mother's magic touch, dear." Katara giggled at the mother's reply

"It's ok, my brother can do magic. I know all about it," the woman again looked a bit taken a back, and laughed to herself.

"Right boys, I want you to escort… um... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, dear" she said a bit embarrassed.

"Katara" she replied

"Yes, so, boys, escort Katara to her home and make sure nothing else gets thrown off, or launched at her face." The mother said the last part with a glare and a hint of annoyance in her voice. She smiled sweetly at Katara before ushering everyone out into the garden.

"Sorry," one of the boys from behind her said quietly. Katara turned and smiled, trying to hold back a giggle. He was one of the twins, and he looked cute as he stared down at the ground with a guilty look on his face.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I've had worse!" Katara tried to comfort the boy. He smiled slightly.

"Well I'm George and this is Fred. He's my twin if you didn't already guess. And this here is Bill" He pointed towards a taller looking boy who smiled back at Katara "And this is Charlie!" George then gestured to the fourth remaining member of the group. He smiled and waved.

"So" the other twin Fred asked. "What were you doing in the trees?"

_Damn it._

She had hoped this wouldn't have come up. She smiled weakly

"I uh- … well I was um…" _Damn it! damn it! damn it! "_I noticed you guys playing when I was walking home from school." _Damn it!_ "I wasn't going to bother you until I saw you were flying. I'd never seen people flying on broomsticks before, only heard of it, so I stopped to watch." _Damn it! _"And then…well…yeah." She finished while blushing.

"You know you should have just come over. We wouldn't have minded at all!" Bill said. Katara could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter at how flustered she was. She just nodded shyly and continued to walk in silence.

They approached a small cottage hidden by some trees.

"Well, here I am. Thanks for walking me home" Katara said as she made to make a quick get away.

"Tara-chan! Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick!" A tall blonde male came hurtling out the house with his arms wide open. He brought "Tara-chan" into a bone crushing hug before he noticed the group of boys with her. "Hey there! I'm Arashi, Katara here's brother!" He smiled

They all greeted and introduced themselves.

"So how come your only just home? Have you been flirting with these here boys? Oh what am I going to do with you?" He laughed triumphantly at the look of shock he got from his little sister. "I'm sorry if she has been any trouble. She is a bit forward!" Katara gasped and kicked him in the shin as turned the colour of beetroot. The boys all snickered to themselves and Arashi pouted. Then he noticed the blood stains on her shirt collar. "Hey, what happened?! Are you alright!?" Her blush faded slightly and she noticed George squirming about uneasily.

"I'm really sorry. It was an accident. You see we were playing quiddich while Katara was watching. We didn't know, since she was hiding in some trees. George missed hitting the bludger and it hit her in the face breaking her nose." Bill explained. George slunk behind everyone looking incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out. Arashi looked a bit worried and proceeded to suffocate Katara in another bone crushing hug.

"I'm fine really!" she tried to reason, while gasping for air.

"Our mum fixed her good as new so she should be ok." Bill continued. But Arashi was beyond reason.

"Oh my little pumpkin! Your poor face! How awful!" Katara sweat dropped.

_Why me?_

George began to step away from the scene, ready to make a quick get away before Arashi decided to take revenge for dear "Tara-chan's" face.

Another man approached the scene. He too had red hair.

_What was it with red hair today? _

"Boys?" the man asked. "What are you doing here?"

Charlie spoke up "Hey dad. George broke Katara's nose and mum fixed it. She then got us to walk her home"

Arthur looked flabbergasted. He started apologising relentlessly to Katara and Arashi

"…You see, their just hyper active. They don't mean to cause mayhem and… and… oh I'm just so sorry!" he hurried over to his boys. "George! What is wrong with you!?"

"I didn't mean it! I swear! Charlie you suck!" George continued walking backwards retreating from his father. Charlie was laughing so hard he had started to cry a bit. Katara spoke up:

"Mr… uh" she looked towards her brother

"Weasley"

"Mr Weasley. It was an accident. They were playing quiddich and I shouldn't have been hiding in the trees… if it's anyone's fault it's my own." Arthur turned to look at Katara and then at Arashi. George stopped looking quite so shocked.

"Well I… I'm so sorry Mr Kurosaki. I'll just take the boys back and deal with this. I'll catch you at work tomorrow." And with that said the Weasleys proceeded to return home.

"Um... alright I'll catch you then. Oh and I'll bring that personal stereo I was talking about!" Arashi shouted after them. And with one final wave from Mr Wesley, the family were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since the Bludger incident, things had started to look up. Katara still had to attend primary school, but on her way home she would meet up with the twins and hang out until Arashi came home from work. The Weasley family had even invited Arashi and Katara round for dinner at least once a week. It was great!

The twins and Katara had grown very close over the months, and were always getting into trouble. It was the most fun she had had in years.

Arashi had also been able to spend more quality time with her since there were no parents to stop it anymore. She did miss them of course, but they were very strict, and made her train and learn constantly. There had been no such thing as fun when they were alive.

She would spend most of her nights with her brother, playing guitar, talking or even the odd game of hide and seek. Yes things were starting to look good.

It was Friday, and Katara was counting down the long minutes until she would be free for the weekend to spend time with the people she had grown to love. As she was staring at the old clock which hung at the front of the class, she was struck by a piece of rolled up paper that was aimed at her face. There was some muffled laughter as she went to retrieve the projectile. She flattened it out and saw a badly drawn illustration of herself, or what was meant to be her. It was a silly stick drawing with what were probably meant to be flies around her. Under it said "Katara smells like poo." She laughed at the stupidity of it and tossed it into a nearby bin.

_Stupid kids think there so funny. _

The bell's shrill ringing emanated from outside of the classroom and signalled that the school day was over.

_Thank god!_

She picked up her books and bag and headed outside. As she started to walk in the direction of the Weasley's house, someone called her name in a mocking tone. She turned to see the familiar faces of the School bullies walking up to her.

"Normally we don't pick on girls," he walked right up to Katara. She could smell his breath which wasn't very pleasant. "But you ain't _norma_l are you?" He sneered. Katara just wanted to punch him in the face. Day after day she received constant torment from these guys, and it was always initiated with the same statement. And she was sick of it. Pulling her hair, ripping up her homework, stealing her lunches, the list went on. All so childish…

"Just leave me alone, asshole" she said as she turned to continue on her way.

"Oooo! Asshole's are we? You know, you should watch your mouth when you're talking to us. You could get hurt," the biggest of the three said, and he too sneered.

Katara laughed.

_How troublesome._

Unfazed by their threat, she started to quicken her pace. To her surprise she was hit from behind on the head. She staggered forward a bit and dropped her books in her confused state.

_Damn it!_

As she crouched down to gather her belongs the tallest of the three boys put his foot under her backside and flicked it, which caused her to fall flat on her face.

_You can't fight back. You're not allowed. Arashi will be mad if you do. But God they just won't stop. How I'd love to wipe those smirks off of their faces. _

Again she tried to get away but was stopped by the other two boys who had large grins planted on their face.

"You think you're so smart with your special class! Think you can just call us names? Walking around all up yourself. Think you're better than us huh?! Well we'll show you!" and he proceeded to kick and punch Katara everywhere he could. She had to admit that she had received worse, but at the same time she wasn't exactly enjoying herself. The other two joined in, laughing all the while as they mercilessly beat Katara.

She easily blocked a few punches and kicks, but three against one was pretty unfair, especially when she wasn't hitting back.

They stopped momentarily allowing Katara to get back on her feet, and then began to shove her towards each other, passing her around like a ball.

One of the boys pretended he was going to catch her, but pulled his arms away at the last minute, letting Katara fall to the ground. By now a crowd of interested spectators had come to watch the spectacle, all cheering the three boys on. Some had even started to empty her bag out on the ground and started kicking her stuff about.

Katara was having trouble keeping her rage from taking over, and she was finding it increasingly hard. Normally things would have died down after she had been kicked about a bit, but this time they were taking it too far.

"Aww! Look at poor Katara trying to run away. Can't even fight back. Where's your name calling now, huh?" he looked towards the crowd with a toothy grin planted on his face, and the crowd cheered.

_Assholes, the lot of them!_

"Where's your mummy and daddy to come save you? Oh wait, man, I forgot, you don't have any parents do you?" Something snapped inside Katara and she felt her eyes stinging as fresh tears began to spring in her eyes as the memories of her parents came back to her tormented mind. The kids had started laughing. "What about your brother, huh? Where's he? Not got time to come and pick you up from school? Can't be bothered with you? I wouldn't blame him!" He delivered a swift kick at her stomach and he then had another look at his audience, and the laughter he received only pushed him on more. "Must be hard being completely alone all the time." At this point Katara got to her feet groggily, and she stood in front of the boys in defiance with her head hanging. Her fists were balled up and a lone tear streaked it's way down her cheek and dropped from her chin.

"What the hell would you know? Idiot! Don't ever talk about my family ever again you hear?!" her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. She never usually gave in to their taunts, but they had never brought her family up. The boy who acted as the leader stepped forwards and made a grab for her shirt, but she slapped his hand away "Don't touch me!" she growled. The boy looked a little taken a back, but quickly made up for it by taking a vicious swing for her. She blocked it easily and relentlessly twisted his wrist, effectively shoving him to the ground. She proceeded to humiliate him by sitting his back and staring motionlessly at the other two. The crowd had now fallen quiet at stared in shock at the turn of events.

"Ger'off me you freak!" the boy shouted, with an edge of panic to his voice, as he thrashed about trying to release his wrist. But Katara was not ready to let go. The other two boys looked to each other questioningly, nodded, and ran towards Katara. She jumped up and out of harms way as the two boys crashed into their friend, tangling themselves up.

Katara laughed to herself and started to retrieve her belongings. The crowd of young children began dispersing quickly in fear.

_Hmph! Not so great now huh?_

Once she had placed everything in her bag, she continued to make her way towards the sanctuary of the Weasley's house.

"You better run you little bitch!" one of the boys called after her. She ignored them. As she took a few more steps, she heard their clumsy footsteps as they ran at her.

_God, don't they know when to stop!_

As she turned to unleash punishment upon the three boys she heard a familiar voice call on her. She turned to see her friends, Fred and George, running over.

The boys in their fury, however, were oblivious and proceeded to kick and punch at Katara. She ducked and dodged all their blows with ease, and smiled as she did so. The next thing she knew a hand had touched her shoulder and Fred and George had leapt in front of her in an attempt to defend her.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late!" Katara said happily.

"Are you okay?!" George had turned to inspect her. He touched her lip and she winced in pain. "You're bleeding! Like, loads!" he ruffled her hair affectionately and turned to the three boys who were now laughing to each other.

"Aw! So she does have friends! How sweet!" George balled his fists up and Fred lunged into action. Katara felt a little embarrassed that they had come to her rescue, but all the same, she felt privileged to have had them defend her without a second thought.

_Fred and George are so great! _

The twins were very good fighters, probably due to the fact there were so many in the family. She watched as they beat on the bullies, making their noses bleed and made the bullies run away in fear. She laughed gleefully at the scene. The adrenalin that had built up during the fight was draining away from her, and she fell as her knees buckled. Her body was wracked with pain and the tiredness began to sink in quickly.

"Hey man! Are you okay!? Help me pick her up!" George turned to Fred and they took and arm each and lifted her and slung both her arms around their shoulders to act as support.

"Really, I'm fine! Just tired that's all" Katara insisted, but the twins were not buying it.

"Did you hit them back?" asked Fred. He too sounded rather concerned.

"Not really. I think I kicked one in the shin." Katara said unsurely. She knew what was coming, she had received the same lecture every time this had happened.

"Man you can't let them get away with this stuff! You need to fight back or they're never going to leave you alone!" George recited the lecture with ease. "Well at least we know who they are now! And we're walking you home from school everyday now! You hear?! And no buts." Katara sighed.

"Yes mum" she muttered. George turned rather red at this, but kept his serious face on.

"Yeah. And if he touches you again we'll make sure he won't be able to walk let alone kick anyone" Fred continued, a bit annoyed.

Katara just sighed and unhooked her arms from them. She limped ahead a bit, then the twins joined her looking a bit irritated.

"Tag!" she touched Fred's shoulder and stumbled ahead as fast as she could. The twins looked to each other and sighed, laughing at her insanity.

"Come on 'Tara. You're hurt. Stop playing around 'til we get you fixed up." George didn't look pleased. She sighed again and walked with the twins.

Once back at the burrow, she disappeared into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and inspected her face. Her nose and lip were burst and bleeding badly, she had the beginnings of a black eye, and a shallow cut on her eyebrow. Her hands were coated in blood and muck and her knees were the same. Her ribs throbbed a bit and when she pulled her shirt up she could see the beginnings of bruises forming. It hurt to breathe.

_What a mess!_

On seeing Katara once she had emerged from the bathroom, Molly got straight to work on fixing her wounds.

"Oh dear! What are we going to do with you? Arashi isn't going to be happy you were fighting again." Katara sighed. She hated it when her bother got mad at her, it wasn't something she was used to either.

"But I wasn't fighting. That's why I'm all messed up. If I was fighting, I would have been here half an hour ago and without a mark on me!" Katara justified. Molly looked a bit surprised, but laughed unsurely.

"Well it's just good my boys turned up when they did." She turned to the twins "Although I don't agree with violence…" she trailed off, speaking to herself mostly.

Once cleaned up, Katara jumped to her feet

"Tag!" she tapped Fred's shoulder again and dashed out the house.

"She always tags me first!" he moaned as he tug his brother, and raced after Katara.

Things were going great for Katara!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Turns out, all good things must come to an end, and Katara hated it. Why did she have to go?

_Things were so great here. _

"Katara I'm sorry, but we can come visit the Weasleys during summer." Arashi tried to cheer her up. Katara was currently lying in bed with his arms around her as she cried feebly. "God I haven't seen you cry since, well, when we lost mum and dad. Your acting like you'll never see them again"

"But I want to go to Hogwarts. I want to stay and be with Fred and George!" Katara cried so hard that night, and Arashi felt helpless. She was eleven and puberty had hit early and hard, causing hell in her mind. He honestly didn't know what to do, as far as he could remember she had never been like this. She was always so understanding, and went along with everything he said. She must really want to stay.

"I know you love it here, but we need to get your training finished. People all over the world will be hunting you down. You're special, and you need to learn how to survive, to use the power you have to help those who need you and stop those who want to abuse you. I know it's hard always having to have this on your shoulders. I would change it if I could, but I can't. Please understand. I love it here to, but I also have some things I still need to learn." He held Katara close until she cried herself to sleep. He felt awful.

_Man, I suck! _He thought.

They said their solemn goodbyes to the Weasleys a week later. They were on their way to Japan to train. Katara still wasn't happy, but she had no choice. Fred and George were quite upset; they had been looking forward to spending time with her at Hogwarts.

"You better write to us like at least once a week" George said

"Yeah. And you better come back at summer and Christmas!" Fred added enthusiastically.

Katara smiled and hugged them both. A lone tear was making its way down her face when they parted. George put his hand to her face and wiped it away, blushing all the while at the contact.

"Look things will be fine. You'll go to Japan and train hard, and you'll get to where you have to be. Then you can come back! We'll stay in contact I promise."

"Yeah, and then we can get back to plans!" Fred added excitedly, referring to their plans of becoming greatest pranksters in history. This made her laugh a little and sniffed.

"I don't want to go though. I'll miss you!" George looked at her and hugged her again.

And that was how the dream life had ended.

Katara wrote to the twins as much as she could, and the twins replied in turn. At first the letters were short, but soon they were practically writing essays.

Her brother had spoken to Dumbledore (who had been a friend of the family for a while) before they left, asking for permission to teach Katara magic. He agreed, and offered to send over books and exam requirements, and set up dates for her to sit her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. So Arashi taught her all the magic he knew. He had bought her a wand for her 12th birthday. Katara picked magic up quickly and was soon doing complicated spells that Arashi didn't even know.

Training went on as planned and Katara reached the Rank of S-Class Jounin quicker than expected. Great things were expected of her, and she proved herself time and time again.

She even managed to get a boyfriend. George wasn't too happy about this, but congratulated her anyway, despite what emotions had welled up inside him. Things seemed to be settling down nicely.

-Back to Fred and George-

Fred looked over at George who was still looking at the letter. By the depressed look on his face, he concluded he had read it.

"So, she's got a boyfriend." George didn't look up from the letter. "You gutted?" he asked trying to break the silence. He still didn't look up, still keeping his eyes fixed on the page continually re-reading it to see if he had missed anything.

"It was bound to happen. I mean, she's on the other side of the world, practically. I just..." George folded the letter back up.

"Hoped it wouldn't have happened?" Fred aided and George nodded. "Relax man. Everyone gets boyfriends and girlfriends. And most of them don't work out. Just you wait. You'll get her eventually. I mean, how could _she_ resist the 'George Weasley' charm!" George smiled.

"Thanks…"

_Dear Katara_

_It's been a while since we have heard from you. Are things going ok? I really hope they are. How's Arashi doing as well, and did he ever get that girl?_

_Things are going ok here. Sirius Black has been suspected of being in the school and things have been kinda crazy, but otherwise me and Fred have been dutifully creating havoc as always. _

_We almost got Snape's hair to turn pink, but he was too quick for us. We'll need to work on some kind of invisibility potion. Do you think it already exists? Me and Fred have been looking in potion books for ages, but we can't find one. You wouldn't happen to know of any ideas that might work? You are always good at this kind of stuff._

_Oh yeah and how's things with your guy? Hope he's treating you right, wouldn't want to have to beat anyone up now would we! _

_Well I really hope to hear from you soon. Like real soon!_

_George_

_P.S. do you know if you will be coming up this summer like you had planned? Mum was real exited when we told her. _

George looked at his letter with a worried expression. It really had been a while since he had heard from her, almost a month. She used to write (on average) every two weeks even when she got real busy. Her owl was super fit! The school owls tended to fly away to escape when the Weasley twins went to send a letter, they all knew the torture that would come from receiving one of the twin's letters..

George laughed thinking of it, but then looked solemn again as he continued to worry about Katara's well being. He looked over at Fred who had just finished his own letter.

"Think she'll write back this time?" Fred inquired. George shrugged

"Ocht, who knows. Maybe she's just really busy…" he trailed off desperately trying to believe his own words.

"Yeah that's it. Surely Arashi would have told us if something had happened…" the twins both looked at the table in silence, both knowing that each other were thinking of the worst case scenarios.

They headed up to the owlery and they were welcomed by the screeching of many owls and feathers being blown everywhere by the tornado of desperately trying to escape owls, but they caught themselves an owl that was just too slow. They sent off their letters and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

-Over in Japan a week later-

Katara lay on the cold floor trying to stay as still as possible. Every fibre in her body was screaming in pain. There was a fluttering sound as something came in through the bars of her cell window. The owl landed with a quiet hoot and dropped two letters in front of her face.

_They must be annoyed I haven't written in a while. _

Slowly, she moved her hand to the letters, screwing her face up as fresh pain wracked through her arm.

_Damn it!_

She picked it up one of them and opened it clumsily, leaving bloody fingerprints where ever she touched. It was from George. She stared at his hand writing, admiring the curves and enjoying the friendly, warm feeling she got just knowing it was from him. Her brain couldn't concentrate on the words, but she was happy just to look. She heard faint footsteps coming from the hallway, panic caused her heart to beat so hard she thought it might break out her chest. She quickly grabbed Fred's letter and put it together with George's in a secret place she had made. The door swung open as she turned to lie on her back.

"Right you. Time to go." A tall man stood in the doorway. He then walked over to Katara, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "You don't want to keep him waiting now would you" Katara whimpered as she was taken from her cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lightning streaked the sky and rain beat down relentlessly on the ground. The only other sound that was heard in the grounds of the impressive "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" was the splashing of footsteps running in mud, and the hard, fast breathing of a distressed girl.

"It's going to be all right. You'll be fine, just stay with me. Please don't go… don't go where I can't follow." The girl continued to hurtle towards the massive building that lay ahead.

"Just get to Dumbledore." A tall male was resting on the girls back as she carried him.

"Why can't we go a hospital first? You're going to die if we don't!" she snapped. Fresh tears began to run down her worried face.

"I told you this is more important, we have to give him that letter." He replied, calmly.

"Baka!!" the girl exclaimed, but continued on her journey to Dumbledore none-the-less. The pair approached the main doors and the girl pushed them open with her foot. There was a lot of noise coming from a room to her right. She didn't have time to think as the man pointed towards the great hall.

"In there," as the girl turned to approach the door it opened, revealing a group of girls who walked out. When they spotted the pair in the doorway they all screamed in terror. Silence fell upon the great hall and Professor Dumbledore made his way through the crowd to see what the commotion was about.

What he saw before him made his heart skip a beat. A girl barely covered in rags was standing with a man on her back. Every inch of her body was bloody, cut and bruised.

"Katara?" he asked hesitantly.

"Professor!" the girl exclaimed looking rather frantic. "Right, Arashi here he is now. Let's give him the letter and get you to a hospital!" Dumbledore watched intently as Katara spoke to the body on her back.

"Katara… I'm sorry but we don't really have time. I love you…" Arashi replied with a faint smile on his face.

"I love you to. And stop saying things like that. Stop being so stupid Arashi! I told you everything is going to be ok! Dumbledore please!" everyone around Katara was looking at her as if she were crazy, Dumbledore included.

"Katara, dear, is Arashi speaking to you." Dumbledore took some steps towards Katara. She had an incredulous look on her face.

"Of course he is. Can you not…" she turned to look at the now limp head settled on her shoulder. "Arashi!" She exclaimed as she lay him down gently on the floor. Tears were streaming from her eyes. His life essence was depleted. She could feel it, or not feel at as the case was. She placed her hands desperately over his chest and began to feed chakra into his body. Nothing happened. He lay there motionless. Again and again she would fill his body with life and again and again it would ebb away. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and squeeze. She turned to see Dumbledore looking at her, like he was reading her soul.

"He wasn't talking was he…" she trailed off after seeing Dumbledore nod.

"I would say he has been dead for a while." Katara flinched at hearing the words leave his mouth. This couldn't be happening.

She looked around expecting to see hundreds of eyes all looking at her, but she was alone with Dumbledore, and the great hall doors were shut. She looked back at the peaceful, lifeless body lying next to her. Arashi her brother was gone. It didn't make sense. He just looked like he was sleeping, but she knew in her gut. Knew that she would never wake up with him hugging her tight, never hear his laugh again, never listen to him sing and play the guitar to her… she was alone. Tears started pouring down her face again. Dumbledore just sat down next to her and put and arm around her.

"Katara, I am so very sorry." And they sat like that for a while just looking at his limp body, hoping he would just jump, pull one of his silly poses and say:

"To the hospital!" or "Only kidding! I feel great!" But he didn't. And he never would…

Exhaustion took over, and Katara soon found herself drifting off in Dumbledore's arms.

Several days had passed, and George was finding it hard to stay awake. He had persisted in staying by Katara's side, insisting he should be there when she woke up. She hadn't moved once, and he was beginning to doubt she ever would. Fred too had stayed, and was currently snoring lightly on a chair next to George.

"Come on 'Tara. Wake up!" George groaned, frustrated. Sleep was slowly taking over when he felt an unexpected squeeze from Katara's hand on his own. His mind jerked awake, and he saw Katara slowly open her eyes.

"Wha'… Where am I? Arashi!?" She tried to sit up, but gave up quickly as she winced in pain.

"Hey… It's okay. You're safe now." George tried to comfort her. He moved some stray hair that lay on her face behind her ear. "How d'you feel?"

"George?!" Katara's eyes widened as she recognised her friend. It had been so long since she had seen Fred and George, and boy did they look good. Puberty had been generous to them. Their hair came to just above their shoulders, and they had grown really tall.

"Yeah it's me. Man you've changed! You look so much older!" he said trying to take her mind off her current situation.

"You to! And I'm loving the long hair. You never told me you's had grown it!" Katara said rather weakly, but all the same, excited. George blushed at the compliment, and nudged Fred awake.

"What the… What's up?" he looked around rather disorientated before noticing his friend looking over at him. "Finally, what took you so long, sleepy head!" Fred smiled making Katara laugh. Pain racked her body and she groaned. George pushed Fred signalling him to stop making her laugh and he replied by hanging his head in silent apology.

"So uh… where's Dumbledore?" Katara asked unsurely, putting an end to the silence that had taken over the room. What she really wanted to ask was where her brother's body was, but at the last minute couldn't bring herself to say it. The twins looked at each other knowing what she meant.

"He's… in his office." George answered.

"Yeah, had to investigate and sort some things out." Fred continued.

"And… what about…" she was cut off by George.

"Dumbledore has him." Silence fell on the three. "I'm really sorry, about what happened." George added while squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah… uh… me to" Katara said through quiet sobs. She was never really one to cry.

Silence again fell on the three. After a short while the door to the hospital wing opened and Dumbledore entered.

"Ah. You are awake. How do you feel?" Katara smiled weakly in reply to Dumbledore's question.

"I'm sorry if we came at a bad time, I mean, he seemed so adamant that I had to see you first. Do you think he was… you know…" Katara rambled. Dumbledore looked at Katara with a sad smile on his face. George felt a bit out of place

"Should we go? You know, so you can talk about… what happened?" George asked and Katara replied with a panicked look.

"No! Please stay I…" she looked to Dumbledore, "I mean if it's ok with you Professor" Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course they can. If you don't mind them hearing what I have to tell you that is." Katara hesitated. She used to tell the twins everything, but when she thought about what might be said, she wasn't sure how they would react to some of it. George noticed her thinking on it and gestured for his brother and him to leave.

"You can tell us when you are ready to" George said and the twins smiled.

Once they had left Dumbledore began.

"I know you are probably bubbling with questions, so now is the time to ask me," Katara thought for a second.

"Why could I hear and see Arashi talking to me? If he was dead then, was it just my need for him to still be there that made me imagine it? Or do you think that I'm just insane?" Katara stuttered through her sentence. Dumbledore sighed and sat down next to her bed.

"There have been instances recorded of people experiencing the same thing you have. I however do not know of their mental well being, but I do not think you are insane. I believe that Arashi's spirit may have stayed with you, neither dead nor alive. He probably hadn't had time while he was alive to explain to you what needed to be done, so he stayed to help you through the traumatic ordeal." Dumbledore sighed again, looking deep in thought. Katara watched him while she replayed what he had just said in her head.

"So, I was really talking to him?" Dumbledore nodded, smiling slightly

"Yes, I believe so." A tear escaped Katara, and ran down her face, despite her efforts to stop it. It had been so long since she had cried, and now she had cried three times since she arrived at Hogwarts. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped the tear away, and took a deep breath.

_I have to be strong. A shinobi must never show their true feelings. _

She had never believed in this rule, but at that moment in time, she began to understand why people would discipline themselves to be like this.

"Can you tell me what the letter was about?" Dumbledore lightened up, visibly glad for the change of subject.

"That I can my dear. It was an account of your progress with magic. What you have been taught, and how well you seem to have been doing. It also holds a record of the training you have undergone, and the missions you have completed. S-class Jounin I see, very nice. Arashi also left a note requesting that you are to attend Hogwarts, to get qualifications so you can set up your life here, free to do as you please. Of course with your permission that is" Dumbledore paused, waiting to see Katara's reaction.

"I'd love to." She smiled softly, wishing she could thank her brother. "What year would I be in?" Dumbledore chuckled quietly, amused by her enthusiasm.

"Still as eager as always I see. I'm glad" Katara blushed "Well that all depends. You were meant to be sitting your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams this year weren't you?" she nodded "We can have you sit them and see what level you are at. I would also like to take an IQ test if you don't mind? I noticed on your file you have had one taken, and the results were astonishing! And that was when you were 7!" he laughed in amazement at her score. Again Katara blushed and laughed uneasily.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." She paused for a moment, trying hard to word her next question. "What is going to happen with me, I mean, where am I going to stay, and what is going to happen to Arashi?"

"Don't worry about a place to stay. I will sort that out, and if all else fails, I'm sure I could find some space for you at my own home. I am a busy man you understand, so I would rather you were with someone who could look after you. And a bout your brother, well… that is for you to decide I believe." Katara looked up surprised by this.

"He always said he wanted to be cremated, so no one could screw around with his body when he was dead. Would that be ok? And he also was quite into the idea of having his ashes spread over the sea. Water was always his favourite element." A sad smile crept onto Katara's face as memories flooded her mind. She had tried to control them, tried not to let them take over, but it was just so hard when she was in such a state. Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Of course it would be okay. Now I think it would be a good idea if you got some more rest. Would you like me to send the twins back in?" Katara nodded weakly "Alright, but don't be up too long" he smiled and winked before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This is a really short chapter. The next one is coming up soon, and shouldn't be as short. Sorry

Chapter five

Katara had recovered quicker than expected. The twins couldn't wait to show her around the castle and introduce her to there fantastic inventions. Of course they had told her of them in their letters, but seeing them in action was much better. Katara had smiled and laughed with them, joked and even helped them out with a couple of dead end ideas. But despite her attempts to pretend everything was alright, the twins saw right through her. They would never say anything about it though, just pretend along with her.

They had also noticed the strange behaviour she seemed to have adopted. When they touched her, she would sometimes jump and pull away, shielding herself with her arms, as if they were going to hit her. Even when they first hugged her, she went as rigid as a board, and began to shake uncontrollably, muttering something about being cold, but turned down George's offer of his jumper.

Her face would smile, but her eyes would remain dead, and the twins were running out of ideas on how to properly cheer her up.

After a while she began to be more comfortable and relaxed around them. She would hug them back and even joined in with their sex jokes and innuendoes.

One day in the early hours of the morning, the twins planned an attack. When Katara was asleep in the Hospital Wing, they crept in. Unfortunately for them, Katara's senses were trained to alert her at all times, even when she was sleeping. She had decided to play along however, but when she felt them put their hands under her covers she panicked. Even though she was comfortable with them, she wasn't that comfortable. What had happened next she was definitely not ready for. Laughter burst from her mouth as she was relentlessly tickled. One twin would hold her down while they other attacked every sensitive spot in her body, obviously within reason.

It was George who was the attacker first, and Katara was face down at this point, trying to wriggle away from the clutches of the twins. George wasn't paying attention to where his hands were going, and when he accidentally pulled her top up to reveal a large area of her back, what he saw made him stop his tickling and hug Katara so tightly she thought she was going to suffocate.

"George?" Fred asked rather annoyed that he wasn't going with the plan. He just looked at his brother with fear in his eyes and Fred dropped the subject.

He however cornered his brother later in the evening and learned that Katara had scars all over her back, like whip marks, scratches, and what looked like Japanese characters. But what had caught his attention most was the scar that ran up her spine, and George guessed it continued all the way up.

When the twins brought it up, Katara closed off immediately, disappearing back to her bed in the Hospital Wing.

When they got the chance to sit together in silence, they would lean their heads on her shoulders, and wait for her to open up, but she never did.

"I can't take this much more Fred. I can't pretend everything is alright anymore, because it's not! Why won't she talk to us? Doesn't she trust us?" George blew up one night while they sat in their dormitory. Katara had just disappeared again.

"I feel the same, but we can't force her into telling us. It's not fair on her. We just need to be patient. And if we put pressure on her, we're just going to push her away, and I know you don't want that. And who knows, maybe after Arashi has finally been cremated, she'll start to open up." Fred had been trying to keep everything calm between the three. He was as worried as George was, but knew Katara enough to know she would eventually tell them. And he knew George knew that too, that he just wished things were different.

"Maybe…" George muttered.

The day of Arashi's funeral finally came. There wasn't much of a turn out. Dumbledore, Katara, and the Weasley's had shown up. Harry and Hermione had accompanied Ron, saying that even though they hadn't met Arashi, they had heard how great he was, and wanted to pay their respects. Katara had been very grateful at how nice they were being.

The rain fell on the crowd, perfectly depicting the feeling in Katara's heart. It bounced off the ground causing puddles to form in areas. Katara couldn't help but think that maybe they sky was crying to.

The time had come. Katara was handed a torch, its flames floating around lazily. Dumbledore took the stand and talked about Arashi: all the great things he had accomplished like school and bringing up Katara in their parents stead, how he had been so strong and caring in his life, brave and daring, and even hilariously fun company. Katara hiccoughed. He talked of a couple of stories he remembered of him at school, the trouble he had got into, and some people laughed. Dumbledore then turned to Katara signalling the time of Arashi's cremation.

She stepped slowly but surely towards the body. On approaching him, she saw his face, so peaceful and pale. All this time she had pretended he was asleep, that the next day he would be awake again. This was closure, it was what she needed to end the torment, the false hope… but she found herself hesitating, as if to give him more time in case he really was asleep. His eyes however remained shut. She looked over his body, taking in every detail of him for the last time, and quietly whispered:

"Why did you have to go where I couldn't follow…" and she lit the wooden stand holding her brother's body. She watched as the flames licked at his clothes, singed his hair, and soon she couldn't see anything but fire. She watched as her whole life disappeared up in smoke, watched as the flames danced; taunting her, stealing away all that remained of Arashi's body. It soared into the sky, further and further away from her reach, and dispersed into the air.

And she cried.

She stayed standing there, forgetting everyone around her, sorely focused on the heart wrenching scene before her. Tears fell from her eyes, silently signifying her loss.

"Why?-"

As the flames began to die down she noticed the breaking voice of Arthur Weasley as he tried to speak of his fondness for Arashi through tears. They had been so close. Arthur was always so excited when Arashi bought him muggle things, and showed him how to work them. Katara remembered the happiness it brought to her brother's eyes.

She grew weak at the knees and sat down on the ground. Everyone watched intently as she fought back the urge to scream until her voice broke and wouldn't work any more, refrained from running away, stopped herself from giving up and just dying right there and then. She felt she could.

George looked at Katara as the wizard priest went on with the sermon. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and had bags under them, her outfit was all twisted and looked like it had been buttoned wrong, and her hair was sticking up in places.

And her eyes. He felt his insides knot as he looked at her eyes. Even from where he was sitting, he could see the hollow space where a spark of life used to be. All that was left was an expanse of black, and nothing, and they emitted death.

He wanted to run up to her and hold her tight, tell her that everything would be ok and he would do everything in his power to make her feel right again. He would do anything to see a real smile on her face. Rage started to build up as he cursed Arashi's killer.

The funeral was over, and everyone walked up to the remains of Arashi, saying their goodbyes, and placing flowers down. They would turn to Katara and say how sorry they were, or how things would get better with time. And she would just sit their, staring at the glowing embers and ashes, wishing things were different.

Fred and George waited until they were last. When they paid their respects, they sat next to Katara and hugged her tightly, devastated at how things had turned out and how their closest friend in the whole world was sitting, broken in front of them, and they were powerless to help her.

Katara appreciated their company and snuggled between them, hiding her face from the world. And she cried the hardest she had ever cried in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katara woke with a start. Cold sweat clung to her body making her shiver slightly.

_That stupid dream again!_

She held her head in her hands as a headache began to throb. She turned to look out the window, and saw that the sun wasn't even up yet. Sighing, she rolled over and desperately tried to fall asleep again. Her efforts however were in vain, as she lay as wide awake as ever, thinking about the recent events.

She was currently lying in George's bed at the burrow. When Dumbledore had asked if it would be possible for Katara to stay, Molly had been overjoyed. When she had agreed to Katara staying, she hadn't really thought through the sleeping plans properly. Since Hermione was round, Ginny's room was full, and the rest of her children being boys, she couldn't put Katara in any other room. So George offered his bed to her and said he could sleep on the floor.

"George Weasely! Do you think I'm stupid? She is sixteen now! A woman needs her own room and space, away from boys. And with hormones and things flying all around the place… your not kids anymore!" Mrs. Weasely had burst out, and George blushed furiously.

"What?! We're not going to jump her in the night! She has a boyfriend remember?" George looked serious while Fred had a look of mock hurt on his face.

"To think our own mother would say such a thing!" he put his hand to his forehead and swayed a little, pretending to feel faint.

"Oh boys! It's not the same as when you were younger. Your older now, and probably have other things on your mind…" she trailed off not wanting to talk about the subject further. The twins always screamed in outrage whenever Molly of Arthur tried to have "the talk" with them again. The first talk was enough to put anyone off by what they had said.

After much arguing, Arthur magically conjured up a wall with a door, to split the two sides of the room. Molly put charms on the door every night, so as to keep the twins out. Katara was grateful for Molly's thought, but at the same time, wished she hadn't. She wasn't used to sleeping herself. Arashi had always shared a bed with her ever since their parents had died, to wake her up from her nightmares and protect her in her sleep. She had often thought of going through to the twins and snuggling up, but didn't want them to get into trouble.

Katara lay staring at the ceiling waiting for the sun to rise. After about half an hour, the sky had turned a pinky colour. She sat up and looked around for something to do, something to take her mind off her brother. There wasn't much in the small make shift room. Loads of Fred and George's gadgets and half completed projects were lying around.

Katara got out of bed and decided to investigate a little. If they hadn't wanted her to see anything they would have hidden them right?

She came across a couple of pieces of parchment with doodles and notes scribbled on them. A couple of the ideas jotted down were crossed out, and "Failure" written next to them. As she looked closer, she realised what they were trying to accomplish.

_I wonder if they used lemon juice and the roots of an oak tree. _

As she was thinking of how to fix some of their other abandoned ideas, she heard someone talking in the other room.

"Do you think she's awake yet? Don't want to disturb her if she's finally getting some rest." She smiled as she heard George talking to Fred. He worried too much. She put down the parchment, headed to the door and knocked, not wanting to walk in on anyone getting changed or anything.

"Well there's your answer! You can come out by the way!" Fred replied. Katara came through to the twin's side of the room and smiled.

"Not a bit early for you two to be up?" Katara asked looking back out the window to see the sun had risen quite a bit. The twins smiled and Fred patted his hand on his bed, signalling for her to come and sit down. She complied and George sat on her other side. They both hugged and kissed her cheek simultaneously, watching as she squirmed, embarrassed.

"Aw! Look, she's gone all red again, how cute!" Fred cooed earning an elbow from Katara. "haha! So how did you sleep last night?"

"Um… okay yeah. How about you two?" Fred shrugged as George smiled, obviously trying to cover up his last few uncomfortable nights on the floor. Katara felt guilty, but he was just so stubborn. If he had just let her sleep on the couch, everything would have been fine. Stubborn Weasley's with their, well, stubbornness. Too nice for their own good, Katara concluded.

They sat and talked a bit, Katara yawning all the while. The twins ignored it at first, but soon felt guilty that they had kept her up all night.

Katara let out another enormous yawn,

"Bloody hell, leave some air for us yeah? Are you sure you got some sleep last night?" George said half joking half serious. Katara just laughed. George was going to press the question further when there was a knock at the door. Fred answered it and Mrs. Weasely announced breakfast was ready. She then noticed Katara sitting next to George on Fred's bed.

"Goodness, I hope they didn't wake you dear, Because if they did…" she was cut off by Katara.

"No no! Don't worry. I think I was up before they were." Mrs. Weasely looked a bit suspicious but didn't say anything more on the subject.

After breakfast, Katara headed back up to the twins bedroom to get dressed. She was still in her pyjamas. Meanwhile, Fred and George went outside to talk.

"So, what are you going to do with Katara huh?" Fred said moving his eyebrows up and down a couple of times. George's ears turned a pink colour and he laughed uneasily.

"What are you talking about "do". I'm going to do nothing. She has a boyfriend remember." Fred smiled knowingly.

"That she does my dear brother." Fred looked deep in thought. He had quite forgotten about him, Katara never really mentioned this man she was dating much. Just how long it had been, and his name, and that he was really nice. "Well, you'll just need to win her over then won't you?"

"Win who over?" both twins turned round to see Katara walking over to them.

"You!" Katara looked taken a back. "George and I were just wondering how we were going to get you to talk. And I suggested we win you over!" George visibly relaxed as Katara laughed.

"So much for when I'm ready" she smiled. "Well, I guess I have been unfair, keeping it from you all this time, maybe if I talk about it, I might feel better." She looked to be in deep thought, but her expression relaxed as she sat down on the grass. She patted either side of her, silently asking the twins to sit next to her.

"You know if you're not ready, we can wait longer." Fred quickly said, feeling guilty about lying and making her feel like she was being unfair. He hadn't expected her to react like that.

"No, I think I'm ready. If I don't do it now, I might never." She looked a bit distant, and the twins waited for her to start her tale. "Well" she stopped, trying to word this right. "You remember why I had to leave for Japan, don't you. That my life was in, and always will be in danger. I had to learn how to protect myself, and those around me." The twins nodded, remembering when she had told them six years ago. "We were found out. A dangerous and power hungry man with incredible power found us in our house. It was the dead of night when he came. Arashi and I both woke sensing his presence. Unfortunately, we were incredibly out numbered. We could only use the ninja techniques we had learned while in Japan, so as to hide who we really were. It wasn't enough and we were both captured." Katara stopped and took a breath "We were taken to a hideout on the outskirts of the village we stayed in, and placed in different cells. The man, I never learned his name…" a scowl crept onto her face as she continued "would torture my brother, thinking that he was the avatar. When he couldn't get anything out of him, he used me against him. At first I was just beaten while ni-san watched, but then he started to use weapons, whips, chains, kunai, anything really. Hence the marks on my back." she stopped and took a breath. "Ni-san still didn't tell them anything, but he came close. It had been two months, and I was on the verge of death. I couldn't stay awake for long, and I was being starved. One night…" she stopped and looked down at the ground, unable to make eye contact with the twins. "One night, they finally got to him." Another pause. "Sometimes, to torture someone, they use the people they love, and take away what they think is special about them, destroy all that remains of them until they get what they want. They thought we were lovers, since we were in the same bed. Our hair colour was different, it was easy to understand." Katara's fists balled up, and she fidgeted, still looking at the ground. "So he took away what he thought was special between me and Arashi. He…" A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto her hand "He… uh…" George put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. He held her tight, whispering reassurances to her. "He raped me… and not just sex. He did everything. He used a jutsu to dislocate all my limbs, and proceeded to… steal my virginity…" She began to shake, feeling dirty and ashamed. George let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in.

"Bloody hell…" Fred whispered, looking helplessly towards George, who was looking at the top of Katara's head. Their happy, bouncy friend who they loved dearly, was shaking, broken and hurt in front of them, and all they could do was hold her and tell her cliché after cliché of how things would be fine with time. Then George spoke up.

"He couldn't have stolen it, your virginity…" his face flushed bright red as he spoke. "It wasn't his to take. As far as I'm concerned, you're still a virgin." Katara looked up at george with a confused look

"But he- " Katara went to protest, but George shook his head.

"He raped you. You didn't have sex." George looked convinced and Katara thought about it. She wasn't sure that that's how it went, but she liked George's version better. George looked at Fred who smiled back, visibly impressed.

"George is right. It's yours to give, so don't let that prick take it!"

Before either twin could realise what happened Katara had hugged George so hard, that he fell backwards her body pressed against his, and she didn't let go. George's face turned a dark shade of red as he realised how close they were, and how… Oh Merlin!

"George, Fred, you are the greatest people alive!" she exclaimed, looking at Fred and smiling. "And don't think I've forgotten you." She jumped up and tackled him to the ground, giving him a hug as well. Fred looked at George who was still trying to recover from the close crotch contact.

When Katara released Fred from the death grip, she continued with her story.

FLASH BACK:

Katara's body lay on the floor at a rather funny angle. The man who had raped her had pulled himself out and fastened his trousers back up. He smirked at Arashi who was still thrashing about in his bindings.

"You prick! You son of a fucking bitch!" Arashi cursed and swore, desperately trying to free himself from his chakra ties. Katara moaned a bit, trying to will her body to pull itself together again, but she just lay there motionless.

A laugh erupted from the man as he pulled out a kunai, and flipped Katara's body over so that her back was facing him. She gasped as fresh pain racked through her body. The man then started to write on her back, carving kanji into her skin. Blood seeped from the wounds as he made quick his work. When he finished he smiled, bringing the kunai to his mouth and licking the blood from it. He moaned suggestively as his eyes seemed to hold a hunger that scared Arashi. He couldn't possibly be up for round two. Arashi didn't know if he could take it anymore. A tear seemed to escape from him, no matter how hard he had tried to stop it.

The man started to laugh as he stood up and left the room.

"It's all right avatar. We'll let her go tomorrow." He was looking at Arashi with a glint in his eye. "Enjoy your last night together!" he winked suggestively, still under the impression the two were dating.

The room went dark as he took the torch with him. The door slammed shut. Silence fell stiflingly in the room. All that could be heard was Katara's raspy breathing, and Arashi's attempts to reach her body.

Katara lay on her front, staring at the far wall. She couldn't look at her brother, she was so ashamed. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to stop the rape. She was just so tired, and in so much pain, and that stupid dislocation jutsu didn't help either. Images of what that prick had done to her filled her mind. Blood still pooled out from her womanhood. It had been her first time, and he sure as hell wasn't gentle. She desperately wanted to wipe herself clean, remove his essence from inside her, rid herself of any evidence of what had happened, but she couldn't move.

_So much for waiting for the right person._ She joked in her mind. Like every girl, she had wanted to first time to be special. She even wanted it to be with only one person in her whole life. People had made fun of her, saying she was living in fairytale land, and her boyfriend wasn't too happy that he had been made to wait for two years.

Arashi continued to struggle against his restraints. Tears were now freely falling from his eyes as recent events played over in his mind. She had been tortured because of him. It had been his fault. If he had admitted to being the avatar earlier, then maybe things wouldn't have gone this far. He had been secretly hoping that they would have been found by their fellow shinobi from the village, but unfortunately, no one had came.

Eventually, Arashi decided to use his earth bending to pull Katara over to him. He might as well since he had already admitted to being the avatar. He placed his hands on the ground, and it rippled over to Katara's body, lifted her up, and brought her over to him. He used what medic skills he knew to carefully piece his sister's mangled body back together. He cursed when he read what was carved into her back.

When he had finished doing what he could, Katara just continued to stare at the ceiling she was now facing. She tried desperately to forget what had happened, but she couldn't since she hadn't even let it sink in yet. Arashi brushed his fingers through her hair lovingly, whispering words of assurance. She felt tears hit her face, and realised Arashi had been crying for a while now. It had been the first time she had look at her brother. He seemed to be unhurt, just the odd scratch here and there. She was grateful. His eyes held a deep sadness though, and it pained Katara to see it. She hated to think her brother was upset, but she couldn't blame him. If it had been the other way around, she would probably be the same. Maybe worse.

"I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be safe. There's a port key at the house, remember I told you about it. We'll get to that and head back." he was whispering into her ear in the hope to cheer her up and keep from anyone else hearing. He had left out any destinations and details that someone who had been listening in on might catch onto. Katara nodded weekly as she processed his words, mind feeling numb. Arashi struggled some more with his bindings, but failing miserably. Katara slowly sat up, and helped as best she could with her numb fingers.

Her brother's wrists were soaked with blood where the chakra ties had cut into him. He had been struggling so much; she wouldn't be surprised if it was touching the bone. Katara grew impatient as she slowly began to drift off. Before her brother could argue, she used the water in the small bowl next to him (which he had to drink from) and manipulated it into a sharp edge. She then used it to cut his bindings. Arashi had almost shouted at her in worry, searching the room for anyone who might have seen. He tried to lecture her some more when she got up and headed clumsily for the door, water being manoeuvred again so it fitted in the lock. With a twist of her wrists, there was a click, and the door opened.

Arashi stepped out first, analysing the situation. There was no one in sight. He signalled for Katara to follow him, and she limped to his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her in towards him to give her support. She smiled weakly to show him she was ready to move, and they quickly sneaked their way out.

Fresh air hit their faces suddenly, and they realised they were outside again. It had been so long. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, which was now beginning to set, it must have been around five in the evening. Arashi put his fingers to his lips, signalling for Katara to be quiet. He then picked her up bridal style, and jumped into a nearby tree. He then took of through the forest, jumping from tree to tree, holding Katara close.

On reaching there house without as much as a glimpse of a single person, they both began to panic slightly. Arashi grew more careful and quiet as he reached for the front door. He stopped suddenly, and decided to take another approach, jumping up to the bedroom window, and slipping into the house soundlessly. They could sense a presence in the house, waiting down stares. Arashi's breath grew ragged as he placed Katara gently on the bed, and went to find the slipper that they were going to use as a port key.

When he saw it lying in his cupboard, there was a loud bang, and the room was filled with smoke. Laughter could be heard, the cold and empty laughter of the prick who stole his sister's innocence, the prick who had carved her, tortured her, and was even going to kill her. Frustration and anger burned through him as he tried to see through the smoke. He heard Katara moan as she was dropped to floor, and heard her muffled screams as she was kicked a few times. He had reached the bad and grabbed hold of someone. Without thinking, he threw them across the room in a blind rage.

Katara lay on the floor, and curled up best she could, trying to protect herself pathetically against the onslaught of kicks and punches she was receiving. She was even stabbed a few times, as if she wasn't bloodied up enough. Her brother's voice shouted out the name of some jutsu, and the people around her flew away from her. Protective arms slid around her body, and she was pulled close to her brother's chest. His hands flew together in front of her face, and he made more hand seals, fending off everyone around them.

The prick hadn't moved at all during this, like he was observing. His eyes remained fixed on Katara as a smirk spread across his face. He then stood forward from the wall he had been leaning against, and walked through the crowd, throwing any jutsu that came to him with a flick of the hand. He was so powerful, it was beyond words. Then he spoke, in his cold empty voice:

"I know your secret, little Katara." Arashi eyes flew open, and he stared at the man. Everyone had stopped their attacks on hearing their leader speak. "I had no idea the avatar would be a female. How disappointing." he let out a mocking laugh. Katara's body was failing her as she slid down her brother, cursing at how pathetic she was. The prick approached the two as Arashi lifted Katara to her feet again. "Well, looks like I won't be needing you anymore." And with a few hand seals the room lit up as sparks shot from his hands. Arashi dodged and ran for the cupboard, practically throwing Katara in.

"Grab the slipper!" he nearly shouted as he turned to protect his sister one last time. Katara did as she was told, but wrapped her arm around her brother's waste so that he was not left behind. When she touched the slipper, a pulling sensation came over both of them, and they felt like they were soaring through the air. Arashi had screamed loud and his body was convulsing.

A few seconds past and they crashed to the ground, Katara accidentally letting go of her brother, and rolling down a hill. She laughed breathlessly with relief. On looking around she didn't recognise the place. He brother would probably know where they were though. She scrambled to her feet weakly, and she climbed up the small hill. On reaching the top she saw her brother lying with his eyes closed.

_Must have been when we fell. _

Katara hoped. She shook his shoulders, feeling a knot form in her stomach.

"Arashi! Ni-san! You need to wake up. I don't know where we are and you need to get to a hospital quickly." She sat silently, waiting for any sign of her brother waking up. His eyes opened slowly, and he smiled sadly at his sister. She sighed with relief and hugged him tightly.

"I need you to go to Dumbledore before anything. I'm fine." He seemed to be talking so calmly and smoothly, like nothing was wrong at all.

"Baka! We're getting you fixed up before anything!" Katara looked frantic as she tugged at his arm, pulling his limp body onto her back. She had thought it strange how limp he felt even though he was awake, but she didn't have time to think about it.

"Katara. Dumbledore will know what to do. He's just over there." he pointed in the direction of a castle in the distance.

"But- " she was silenced by her brother's laughter. It disturbed her how his body didn't seem to move with his laughter.

"I don't have time. There is a letter on the ground around here. I managed to grab it before we left. I need you to find it and give it to Dumbledore." Katara thought for a moment, precious seconds quickly disappearing. She spotted said letter out the corner of her eye, and went to go pick it up. Her body was in so much pain that she just couldn't feel it anymore. Fatigue was setting in, but her determination and the need for her brother to survive pushed her on.

"Got it." she whispered, unsure why tears were prickling at her eyes. Something was tugging at her soul, but she didn't have time to think on it. She felt Arashi pull his fingers through her hair lightly, but noticed neither of his arms were moving.

_Man I must be really tired._

She took of at a rather slow and stumbling pace, but managed to gain her balance better as the momentum of her run settled in. A sad smile was on her brother's face as he cuddled into her warmth, regretting that he was already dead. And off she went through the rain and wind towards Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thank you everyone for your reviews and support. It has really been spurring me on!

Chapter 7

After their talk, Katara had lightened up immensely. She was bursting with life again. she had even began to talk about the fun things she did over in Japan in more detail, rein acting some of the funny things Arashi would get up to. Apparently he was quite the ladies man.

Things seemed to slowly go back to what it was like when they were kids, like they didn't have a care in the world. They even played tag and hide and seek. Katara had definitely missed this.

She even plucked up the courage to go in and sleep with the twins. The nightmares had become too much for her, and when she crawled into the bed with Fred one night, he had been more than happy to let her stay. George had been rather annoyed when he woke in the morning, and had beaten his brother with his pillow.

So after that, the twins took turns in cuddling Katara at night, since the single bed wasn't big enough for all three of them.

However, that's when things were also beginning to get a bit complicated. Katara loved the time she was spending with the twins, but being so close to George was messing with her mind. She was plural after all! She couldn't think these dirty thoughts she did about George. And his constant flirting didn't help matters in the least.

She was really missing Kesuki. Dumbledore had said she wouldn't be able to return to Japan for quite some time, for her safety of course. She wasn't even allowed to send him letters yet. He had no idea what had happened to her, and was probably worried sick, or maybe even hated her thinking she had just abandoned him.

Soon enough, the time for returning to Hogwarts was almost here. The twins seemed excited, but Katara was growing nervous. The last time she had been in Hogwarts, she stood in front of students, who would no doubt be here this year, in nothing but tatters, and her dead brother on her back. She wasn't scared of what people thought at all, it was just the things they could say. She still wasn't over the death of Arashi.

The twins had also told her that they couldn't sleep together anymore since they would be in different dormitories. She wasn't the least bit happy about that.

As usual, she never voiced her thoughts. Molly was fussing over everyone, trying to get them ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"George, you better be on your best behaviour do you hear me? I have too much to do! And where is Fred." Molly placed her hands on her hips expectantly.

"Mum, firstly I am Fred and secondly, I don't know where George is." George smiled. This joke never got old.

"Oh, sorry Fred. Well go find your brother." She shooed him out the room.

"Only kidding mum, I'm George." she rolled her eyes and gave him the look. The one that let him know she meant business, and to find Fred A.S.A.P. Just as she turned to get everyone else to the fire, she heard a high pitched scream ad saw Ron running down towards her, panicked. George was laughing and Katara ran after Ron.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you with it. I thought I'd take it out before you saw it!" Katara pleaded her case and Fred appeared behind her. She glared at him and headed to the front door putting something in her hand on the ground.

"Sp-sp-sp-spi-spi" Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and pushed Ron over to the floo powder, giving Fred a warning look.

Katara was amazed by Diagon Alley. It was her first time after all. Molly made sure that she had money (her brother had saved up money and kept it in Gringotts. Dumbledore had sent the details to Katara so she could get to it) and took everyone round the shops.

Fred and George almost cried when they saw all the books Katara had to get. Apparently she was taking every subject she possibly could.

"Well I know most of the stuff in all the subjects already, so why not get qualifications in them all?" Katara had justified. The twins had mumbled something about a year of homework, but she chose to ignore them. It would help take her mind off things hopefully.

"How are you going to manage going to every class? Some classes overlap, I mean you can't be in two places at once can you?" Fred had said triumphantly, feeling he had put an end to Katara's crazy idea.

"Can't I?" she asked with a smug tone in her voice. The twins looked at her sceptically, and she tapped her nose knowingly.

They continued their shop, and Katara got clothes and robes, a cauldron and some other bits and bobs that she needed. They three even had time to go for ice-cream, Katara's treat.

The rest of the day went as smooth as it could, of course until the twins and Katara set off to head home and ran into a group of Slytherins.

"Oh, well looky here. If it isn't the weasel twins and… who's this?" A tall boy with dark hair walked over to Katara and tried to place a hand to her face, but she slapped it away. "ooo. Feisty! I like that." He said with a smirk. "What's a pretty girl like you doing with these gingers?" his smile faltered as he heard Katara laugh.

"Weasels? Gingers? Is that the best you could do? And I suppose you think you would make better company, right?" she laughed again at the look she earned from the group.

She didn't wait for an answer as she dragged the twins off. They of course voiced their opinions of how they should kick their asses, but Katara wouldn't loosen her grip. The twins hated how she was stronger than they were, but found it cool at the same time.

They left the group to shout comments and hurl abuse until one of them called out

"Wait a minute, isn't she that whacko that brought that dead dude to school last term?" Katara stopped walking. "Yeah. The one who was talking to herself! Who was your dead friend huh? Your boyfriend?!" Katara's grip on the twins faltered, and before she even had time to register what had happened, they ran into action. They kicked and punched their way through the group, and received a couple of blows themselves.

Images of her brother flashed through her mind and she felt her control boundaries crack. Tears were filling her eyes as she quickly came back to reality, seeing the boys all jump the twins at once. She rushed over and started pulling people off the twins, throwing them in all directions. She wouldn't hit them, but by Merlin was she going to throw them far.

Eventually the fighting stopped and the twins walked off with Katara. She tended to George's burst lip, and Fred's busted nose and other random bruises on them both with some medical techniques she had learned. They were fairly impressed, and thankful that their mother wouldn't see that they had been fighting.

It was the last night Katara would spend at the burrow before they headed off to Hogwarts. Her nervousness was oozing out, but only Fred and George noticed. They had tried to comfort her, but she was adamant nothing was wrong. They thought maybe it was to do with what the Slytherins had said, but they were far from the truth.

That night she cuddled up between the twins. It had been even between the two, an they couldn't decided who would get her, so for there last night they all just slept on the floor. George played with Katara's hair while Fred snored away. Katara lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about the lonely nights to come.

"What's the matter? I know you said it's not about what those shit heads said, but just so you know. Me and Fred ain't gonna let them bother you. So don't worry yeah?" he looked over to check if she was still awake. When he saw her, he looked deep into her eyes, and saw a sad loneliness he hadn't seen in a while. It was the same emptiness he had seen when Arashi had died, but hidden better. He wanted to hold her forever, protect her from anything and everything, wanted to breathe in her sent and not feel bad for doing it, wanted to kiss her, on the lips, and tell her how he felt. But he couldn't. All he could do was sit back and watch her. Watch her have feelings for someone else. Watch her disappear, out of his reach.

"I don't want to be alone" Katara spoke so quietly George wasn't sure she had spoken at all. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her tight, rolling her around so he could rub the small of her back. She seemed to like it when he did that. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "We won't be able to do this anymore. I'll have to sleep by myself." George felt helpless. He couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear, but didn't want to say that there was nothing they could do. He thought some more on what to say when he heard Katara's breath even out, and realised she was finally asleep. He still held her, and continued to stroke her hair until he joined the other two in slumber.

The next morning was the usual disaster. The twins were still packing, and Molly was having a fit. Katara was helping out since she had already packed. She would smile, laugh and make jokes, but the twins knew she was hiding something, and George told Fred what she had said the night before.

They all had breakfast and headed to platform nine and three quarters, and of all the crazy things Katara had done in her life, running through a wall was not one of them. The twins had assured her that it would be fine, and just to take a run at it. She wasn't sure if this was a prank or not, even though the twins never did pull one on her, there was always time for a first. However they went through first demonstrating how it was done. Convinced, she made her way through to platform nine and three quarters successfully and unharmed.

The platform was so busy, and a great red steam engine stood awaiting the students.

"Wow!" Katara exclaimed, feeling excitement finally come. Mrs. Weasley gave her usual speech to the twins about behaving, and asked Katara to keep an eye on them. She turned to the golden trio and asked them to stay out of trouble and to be safe. She handed out hugs and kisses, everyone saying their farewells to Arthur and Molly when Fred and George smiled dragging Katara away onto the train to find a compartment.

When they found an empty one, they stored their trunks and began to talk about their plans. After a while, Fred pulled out a pack of cards and they played exploding snap.

"So, you excited about Hogwarts?" George asked making conversation. Katara smiled

"Yeah. I can't wait to get started y'know? It's going to be fun learning loads of stuff!" she exclaimed. George and Fred looked at each other smiling. They loved to taunt her about her geeky, bookworm side.

"Oh yes! All that homework, you'll have so much fun!" Fred said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Essays, Practice, book upon book of knowledge you'll need to learn, N.E.W.Ts, and of course you're still helping us out!" George added in a chirpy tone. They had always supported Katara in her decisions, but this one was just too crazy, and involved too much work for the twins liking. Katara smiled, not letting the twins spoil her fun. She looked out the window. Rain was pouring down hard, and she couldn't help feel a little down. It had been raining the Arashi died, and the day they cremated him.

_Baka! _She scolded herself silently.

George seemed to notice, and rested his hand on her shoulder. She smiled back at him and laughed at herself. Later on in the journey they were joined by the twin's friend Lee. He had introduced himself to Katara, and went on to talk about some ideas he had come up with during the holidays.

The four of them then exchanged stories of the summer. The Quiddich World Cup seemed to be the main topic. Then Lee turned to Katara

"So, where did you come from? This your first time at Hogwarts?" Katara sighed at the innocent question that she had hoped to avoid. George came to the rescue as always.

"We knew her when we were kids. She went to another country to study, and then came back. She's in sixth year."

"What country did you go to?" Lee turned to Katara again looking quite interested.

"Japan" Katara added smiling sweetly. Lee looked impressed

"Wow! Japan? Man that sounds so cool. I heard they do different kinds of magic over there, and they don't use wands." Katara went silent. She didn't want to explain about any of it. The less people who knew about her, the better and safer they were.

"Well yeah. Just learn how to use their magic differently. They didn't know about wands, so didn't use them. But I learned from my" She swallowed "brother, magic with a wand. That's why I could come to Hogwarts and jump right into sixth year." Lee looked impressed, but seemed to be ready to ask another question when Fred changed the subject to Lee's holiday. He told them all of his "adventures". Katara thanked Fred silently as she sank back in her seat.

"Wait a minute. Have you sat your O.W.Ls then?" Lee had suddenly asked. Katara smiled.

"Yeah. I sat them with Dumbledore during the summer."

"Cool. What did you get?" Katara blushed. She didn't want to brag about her results. When Mrs. Weasley had found out during the break, it had been so embarrassing. Celebrating and hugs and kisses all round, all for her. As if she didn't feel like a burden already.

"Go on! Tell him what you got!" Fred had said excitedly, still proud of her.

"All O's" she said timidly, blushing further. Lee's eyes opened wide and he smiled broadly.

"Nice one!" and they continued to talk about school and exams for a while.

The train journey had flew in, and before the four new it, it was time to put on their robes and get ready for alighting into Hogsmede station.

When they were standing on stationary ground, they heard the roar of a giant man shouting.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!" Katara watched as shy first years approached Hagrid with fear etched in their faces.

"Better join 'em. We'll keep you a seat." George winked and headed with Fred and Lee over to a carriage.

Katara walked over to the tall man, and pulled on his arm to get his attention. He bent down and looked her over.

"You mus' be Katara! Dumbledore has told me loads abou' you! Jus' stick wi' me, 'n' you'll be fine" he led Katara and the group of first years to some boats. They all settled themselves in after some instruction, and they made their way across the lake.

On reaching the great hall, Katara grew nervous. This was where she stood that night, barely covered and a complete mess, and her dead brother on her back. All those eyes staring at her. It's not like they could miss her. She looked at the spot where she had lay her brother down, trying to wake him up, as if he was only sleeping.

Her attention was brought back when a giant hand pressed onto her back and pushed her towards the doors of the great hall. Looking around, she noticed she was almost double the height of everyone else. She sighed as she was put at the front of the line, and ushered into the hall. Silence fell on the students, and Katara felt her face heat. She looked for the twins subtly, and saw them waving at her. She gave a small wave back before Professor McGonagall started her annual hat speech.

The hat sang a song, which had a rather dark message behind it.

"Kurosaki Katara!" Professor McGonagall called out. Katara walked over to the stool and sat down on it. The hat was placed over her head, and it flopped down covering her eyes. She felt silly.

"Oh! Yes. A very interesting person you are, indeed! Hm… I'm going to have real trouble deciding for you. You have all the qualities for the four houses, but which would be best for you?" the hat mumbled on a bit more, trying to pick a house when Katara thought,

_Can everyone hear the hat talking?_

"Oh no dear. You are the only one who can hear me, now where was I, oh yes!" the hat continued.

The rest of the room sat patiently. The hat had never taken this long.

"Any preferences my dear?"

_Well, I would like to be in Gryffindor I think, Fred and George are there, and I don't really know anyone in any other house._

"Hm… Gryffindor would be very good for you I think, that or Ravenclaw were the two I was thinking. Very well… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat was removed and Katara walked over to the cheering table, and as George had promised, he had kept her a seat.

"Bloody hell! You took ages! That was the longest sorting I can remember!" Fred had complained. Katara laughed, feeling bad for holding everyone up.

The sorting continued until all the first years were sorted. Dumbledore gave his speech about the rules of the castle, introducing the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody (or Mad Eye Moody as George had kindly put it), and then went on to explain a thing called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The twins had seemed incredibly excited about it. Unfortunately, an age restriction had been put on the participants, meaning you had to be of age to compete. Fred and George were outraged; they were of age in April. Katara was silently grateful since it meant they wouldn't be in danger.

After all was said, food had appeared, and everyone tucked in. The twins had already begun discussing their plans for getting into the tournament.

"Why do you want in so much?" Katara had asked.

"It would be well cool, and for the money you win at the end!" Fred had answered excitedly.

"Yeah, it would be enough to start off our joke shop!" George too was bouncing about, excited. Katara laughed at the strange way their minds seemed to work, but she loved it all the same.

After dinner, the twins showed Katara around a bit, just to refresh her memory. Once in the common room, they stayed up and talked for a while, before Fred announced he was tired, and headed up to bed. George had stayed with Katara to make sure she was okay. It was her first time sleeping on her own in a while, and she didn't look happy about it. Never the less, she smiled reassuringly at George, hugged him, and disappeared up to the girls dormitories.

She found her room, and went to her bed, drawing the curtains, and getting changed into her pyjamas. She lay awake listening to the quiet snores of her room mates.

_I'm not alone. I'm in a room full of people. It's fine. It's fine._

She tried to consol herself. Eventually she fell into a light sleep.

She woke to find herself lying on a stone floor. She looked around not recognising her surroundings. She got to her feet and started walking in a random direction, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Every step she took, the wall she was walking towards would move further back. She tried to run, but her efforts were in vain. Suddenly, there was a presence in the room that made her feel sick. She spun on the spot, trying to see who it was, when a hand landed on her shoulder. She froze as things fell into perspective. Standing in front of a mirror, she could see someone lying on the ground behind her, blood pooling around. As she strained to see who it was, she noticed red hair. She then looked upon the man who was holding her, her worst fears coming reality. It was him, with that stupid smirk, and long snake like tongue licking the back of her ear. Katara tried to run over to the body, to see if it indeed was a Weasley, when she felt herself being lifted from the ground and thrown unceremoniously down next to the body. She looked at her hands as they slipped in the blood as she tried to break her fall. They were covered in the crimson liquid. As she tried to wipe it off, it spread over her body holding her down. She turned to see the face of George right next to hers, eyes wide open and unseeing. She tried to scream, but as she opened her mouth, the blood had rushed into her lungs, suffocating the life out of her. She fought against her restraints, trying to catch a breath, but she was drowning, drowning in George's blood.

Katara opened her eyes as she stared at the space under a bed. She looked around and saw herself lying on the floor next to her own bed. A layer of cold sweat clung to her skin. Her breathes were harsh and irregular. She looked down at her hands to see the blood was gone.

_George!_

She jumped to her feet and ran out the door, down into the common room, and over to the boys dormitories. She threw open the door and began to run up the stairs, forgetting that the twins had previously explained how they were enchanted. As she reached the fifth step, the staircase flattened and she fell. As she hit the floor, she cursed as she got ready to shout up when a hand landed on her shoulder. She suppressed a scream as she looked up to see a very worried and tired looking George. Before he knew what was going on, Katara had launched herself at him, pinning him to the ground as she held onto him for dear life.

"What the- what's gotten into you?" He looked down at her shaking form, and pulled her closer to him. "Nightmare?" Katara nodded slowly, her head buried in his chest. George sighed as he tried not to think of how close their crotches were to touching. "Want to tell me about it?" Katara didn't make any sign of reply as she just lay on George. She sat up; finally registering the position they were in. Katara's body was pressed against his, her legs on either side of his hips, her crouch now touching his. Both of them turned red as Katara jumped up.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she rushed over to the couch. She sat staring at the fire as George dropped down next to her, blush still firmly on his face. He put an arm round her still shaking frame, and pulled her closer to him so she could cuddle in. "You died. He killed you." She blurted out, causing George to tense up.

"It was just a dream. See?" He took her hand and placed it on his chest so she could feel his heart beating. "I'm not dead." He smiled as she moved her ear to his chest, just to be sure.

"Right… Yeah… Just a dream… Seemed so real…" George moved so that he was now lying across the couch, pulling Katara up to lie next to him. He stroked and played with her hair as she drifted off again, her breath levelling out.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I do realise a lot more happened in the HP book four, but I'm just sticking to katara and George's side of things. Their is references to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but not much. I may have also got the order mixed up. I can't remember whether the first task or the Yule ball came first, so appologies if i have it wrong. just let me know and I'll fix it right up!

You will also find i throw in some Japanese words and terms. I keep forgetting to explain what they mean, so hear are a couple that i haveused os far:

Ni-san (pronounced nee-san) - means 'brother'

Ittai (pronounced ee-tie) - means 'it hurts'

This is more a filler chapter, so i hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

Later that morning, Katara woke to find herself still in the arms of George. The common room was empty apart from the two of them, and she was grateful. She cuddled back down into George, and he shifted over to make more room for her.

"Morning." He said rather groggily. She laughed at his hair, like she always did, and replied:

"Morning sunshine!" George smiled at the happy tone that was back in her voice, and the goofy smile she had on her face. "Probably should move before someone finds us. Don't want to get into trouble on my first day." She chuckled softly as she sat up on the couch. "Ittai!" she moaned as she rubbed her back.

"Yeah. Couches aren't all that comfy for two people to sleep on." He winced as his shoulder popped. "Yas!" he said sarcastically.

Soon enough people started to fill out into the common room. Katara ran up to her dorm to get changed, and returned to the common room to see George had done the same.

"Ready for your first day?!" Fred exclaimed, obviously having had a good nights sleep. Katara smiled as they left through the portrait hole, and headed down to the Great Hall.

Their schedules were given out by Professor McGonagall, who asked Katara to meet her at her office in Ten minutes. Katara quickly finished her breakfast, and the twins showed her where to go.

"We'll catch you out here, and then go to Herbology." George had said as he and Fred began whispering to each other.

Katara knocked on the door, and Professor McGonagall called for her to come in.

"Now, I see you are taking every class you can this year! I'm so proud." She beamed "Dumbledore has told me of some interesting things that you have learned with Japanese magic! Makes me wish I had thought of going over!" Professor McGonagall seemed completely different from the stern and uptight woman that she had come across to be. "I would just like to point out some rules if you don't mind." Katara wasn't really given the option as she continued, stern face firmly back in place as if the Professor had read her thoughts. "When you do this 'Shadow Clone Jutsu', I hope you realise you cannot be caught, so I don't want to see more than one Katara in any place at one time, understand?"

"Sure thing." Katara smiled, feeling rather silly for being here. She had already been told by Dumbledore about hiding her skills as best as possible.

"Good, good. Dumbledore said he had already told you about all of this, but I just wanted to make sure you remembered. Now, about the twins. I realise you are very close, but I wouldn't get caught up in their pranks. You will not be given any special treatment because you know Dumbledore, but I'm sure you already know that as well." She smiled, though there was a definite hint of warning in her voice, one that made Katara almost gulp audibly. "Well now that that is done, you are free to go to your first class! Oh… and Dumbledore wanted to come and wish you luck, but he couldn't make it, so I said I would let you know." And with that said, Katara was ushered out of her room.

She met with the twins, and explained what went on as they made their way to Herbology.

"Wow! Really? Can you teach us?!" Fred had predictably asked. Katara rolled her eyes and told them all the complicated steps that it would take them to get to the level that they could, all the hard work, and effort.

"Work? Man why does everything cool have to come with such a horrible price?" Fred had been turned against the idea quicker than Katara had thought. .

"Well, I have lots of work to do, so I better get started." She replied, avoiding Fred's look of mock hurt. She spent the next hour working. The twins had tried to annoy her, but she was used to them by now.

The days went on and Katara grew used to sleeping by herself. The nightmares kept coming, but she would just turn around and go back to sleep when they woke her. The twins had helped Katara with getting her clones around the castle without getting caught. They knew so many secret passage ways.

After a month had gone by, she had been cornered by the twins in the common room.

"Basically, you look awful, 'Tara." Fred had abruptly said, "And we know you have been real busy and stuff, but shouldn't you maybe get some sleep?" he asked looking rather concerned.

"I don't need to sleep, I'm fine!" she tried to reason, but the twins were just so damn stubborn. She really wished she had left out some parts of her explanation of the shadow clone jutsu, especially the bit where she told them that whenever a clone and the real her did anything, it was like Katara doing double. She had gained incredible stamina in using them so much over in Japan, but having three at the same time learning different things was a bit daunting.

"Are the nightmares still happening?" George asked, looking thoughtful. Katara nodded. "that's why your so tired, isn't it." he added matter-of-factly. She thought for a second before nodding slightly. George took her arm and walked over the couch. He sat down pulling her beside him. He wrapped his arms around her as Fred sat on the other side, and did the same. "Why don't we sleep here tonight? You didn't have nightmares when we slept like this at the burrow." Katara shot her head up and looked at George.

"I couldn't! You two need to sleep as well! It's not fair that you have to suffer for me being unable to control my stupid dreams." The twins however were adamant, and when the common room cleared, George lay back pulling Katara with him. He was still sitting up, but was leaning against the corner between the arm and back of the couch. He had pulled Katara so that she could rest her head in the hollow between his shoulder and chest, and Fred had curled up on her other side, resting his head on her stomach. Katara tried to pull away, but George's vice like grip held her down.

Sleep took over the three eventually. Katara slept the deepest and best sleep she had had in ages, despite being on a couch.

Things at Hogwarts started to get a bit exciting. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was taking place in the grounds, and two other schools had made their way over. Bauxbatons and Durmstrang. Katara had been amazed to see the way they had arrived: flying carriage and a ship from underwater. George had laughed at the expression of sheer shock that was plastered on her face.

Katara and the twins were in the Great Hall.

"Today is the day!" Fred announced, pulling a silly pose.

"Yes it is, oh brother of mine!" George had replied, pulling the same silly pose.

"You're not serious about this champion thing are you? You think Dumbledore is silly enough not to think you would use an aging potion?" Katara had been trying to talk the twins out of this ridiculous idea for days now.

"Oh hush you! Yee of so little faith!" Fred had said in mock outrage. Katara rolled her eyes.

_Oh well, looks like I've failed again._

The twins made their way to the Goblet of Fire, looking rather nervous. Maybe Katara had finally gotten through to them. They jumped into the Age restriction ring. Or maybe she hadn't.

The crowd that had formed went wild. Fred and George looked incredibly confident as they placed their pieces of paper in the Goblet. The crowd continued to cheer, and as the twins started basking in their glory, they were thrown out of the area. Katara jumped to her feet, and tried to make her way through the crowd to where the twins should have been, but on approaching them, two identical boys with beards were in their place. The Great Hall was filled with laughter as the twins squabbled.

Later that day.

"Go one then. Say it." Fred and George had met up with Katara in the common room. Katara giggled as she saw the now beardless and young again twins.

"Say what?" she joked, knowing they were waiting for her to rub it in their faces.

"Oh come off it." George was sulking.

"Don't worry. 'told you so's' are not my style." The twins smiled as they complained some more.

The next day, the names of the champions were pulled out of the Goblet. Everyone was very excited, and pleased with the names that had been pulled out. That was, of course, until Harry Potter's name was pulled out. There was an uproar from Professors and students, all complaining that he was under age and shouldn't be allowed to take part. Unfortunately, it was over ruled, and Harry was to step forth as Hogwarts second champion.

No one knew how Harry had managed to get his name in, and the twins were slightly miffed that he hadn't told them. It seemed that Harry didn't have a clue either, and was adamant that he hadn't done it himself.

The following few weeks were very hard for him. Instead of people supporting him, people were making up rumours and giving him the cold shoulder. Some of the rumours were incredibly insensitive and were taking things way to far. The Slytherins, of course, were having a great time.

Hermione would confide in Katara regularly, and she updated frequently on Harry's progress. He seemed to be putting up with a hell of a lot, and Katara had offered her help on many occasions, but Hermione had panicked, not wanting Harry to find out she had been speaking of him. So Katara gave Hermione some ideas of things to suggest, and the situation went along smoothly.

The first task had come up rather quickly. Katara couldn't help but get incredibly excited when she found out it was dragons that were involved. Fred and George had told her. Dragons were her favourite animal, and she had never had the chance to see one up close. Guilt surfaced when she though about Harry, and how terrified he must be. Even though Dragons were incredibly awesome, they were also deadly, especially when they were protecting eggs.

And that's how the first task was. Each champion had to retrieve an egg from a dragon nest, without getting killed by the mother dragon protecting them.

All the champions had succeeded, thankfully, and the crowd had gone wild, even for Harry.

It had been announced that there was to be a Yule ball in the school. This seemed to spark excitement in the school, but for a certain George Weasley, it brought nothing but stress. For a week now he had been trying to ask Katara, but found himself tripping over his words. He knew she was still with her boyfriend in Japan, but didn't see the harm in going to the dance as just friends. It was better than her going with some other guy who might try something.

"Merlin, George, if you don't hurry up she'll go with someone else." Fred had said, feeling rather exasperated. Hermione had over heard their conversation, and decided to push things along as well.

"You know she has turned down everyone who has asked her so far." She sat down across from the twins, ignoring the panic in George's face. "Don't worry, I've known for ages. You are not exactly discrete. But anyway, yeah, she's been asked by loads of people, she says she is already going with someone." George's face was an absolute picture, and Hermione cursed not having her camera. She tried her best not to laugh as she continued. "The thing is, she's not going with anyone. She told me." Hermione paused for a moment, wondering why George looked so defeated. "Why don't you ask her?"

"What? You just said she's been turning everyone down. So why would it be any different me asking?" George was blushing madly. Hermione giggled slightly while rolling her eyes exaggeratedly.

"She didn't have the heart to say no. She's too nice. Said she wouldn't be comfortable with someone she doesn't know so well." Hermione was lying. Katara had said she wanted to see if George would ask her to go, but she couldn't very well tell him that.

"Yeah! I mean, how would she explain to someone she's already got a boyfriend? But you already know, so that means you've got a chance." Fred added, trying to persuade his brother.

"Got a chance for what?" Katara flopped down on the couch next to George, noticing his blush. "You okay?" maybe he was too hot?

Fred inwardly sighed, cursing Katara's timing. He was sure she knew what they were talking about, and would wait to pounce out whenever Fred had said something that was incriminating.

"Hey Fred? I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." Hermione had grabbed Fred's arm and practically dragged him away from his seat.

"What was all that about?" Katara didn't seem to be getting any answers. George just smiled stupidly, and played with the hem of his jumper.

"Uh… I don't know. So uh… you got a dance partner yet?" Katara blushed, unsure how to explain her situation.

"No. You?" she decided on a simple no, less to explain. George shook his head, his blush growing darker. "Want me to help you get one?"

_What am I doing?! I don't want him to be with someone else…_

Katara pushed her thoughts aside as George began to stutter.

"No… well yes, but like not… and yeah… so like… if you want?" he looked quite hopeful as he turned to face Katara. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?! You made no sense there." George just dismissed the issue, and they both remained dateless.

As the ball drew near, preparations were well underway. The Griffindors were all gathered in a room, and Professor McGonagall was demonstrating the dancing style expected. Most people had sorted out who their dates were by this point, so when people were pairing up to practice, Katara found herself standing uncomfortably next to the twins. Fred had shoved George into her side, and disappeared off to find Angelina.

"Uh… wanna be my partner?" George asked rather timidly. Katara smiled wide and took his hand, dragging him over to a space. She had never learned how to dance before, and found this all rather exciting. She loved learning knew things, and had quickly picked up the routine. George seemed to have relaxed considerably, and he too was soon dancing like a professional.

They joked and laughed the whole way through, pointing out people who seemed to be having real problems, or people who looked like they would rather be dead.

"So, still not got a date?" George had randomly asked. Katara smiled sheepishly before shaking her head. "I heard you were quite popular on the 'ask someone to the dance' list. How come you never took anyone up on the offer?" a blush crept onto his cheeks as he looked away, trying to keep himself calm and composed for the question he really wanted to ask.

"I don't know. I mean, how would I tell them that it wouldn't be anything special since I have already been spoken for? I said I was already going with someone instead of just saying no so they wouldn't get hurt." Katara looked rather guilty. "I can't say anything about Kesuki since it could be traced back to me having been in Japan." George nodded, feeling his confidence fly away from him.

"So what are you going to do? I mean, you haven't got a date, so people will find out you lied." Katara thought for a second.

"I was just not going to go. Say I was ill." She smiled feeling her excuse would suffice.

"How about you... uh… go with me? I mean, I know about Kesuki, plus you'll get to go to the ball." Katara turned her face away to hide her blush.

"Okay. Cool. That would be great!" George smiled like a child.

"Plus, we're pretty good at this dance stuff." He winked, feeling his confidence return quickly.

And so the pair went to the Ball together. The black, velvet dress that complimented Katara's shape nicely, had George stunned to the point of drooling. She laughed as he told her how pretty she was, and blushed hard. They had danced for most of the night, laughing and enjoying the time together.

Katara felt a pang inside as she thought of how close they were, and how right it felt. She, however, would never cheat on anyone, and knew Kesuki loved her dearly. She couldn't break his heart or his trust, for she, too, cared for him.

But George was just so enchanting for some reason. The laughter held in his eyes was just so overwhelming that Katara found it hard to be sad or upset in his gaze. The way he seemed to look at her like she was his whole world, the way her brother did when he was still around. The way he could make her laugh, no matter how bad she felt, or the comfort that just his presence would bring to her. He was pretty gorgeous too, with his defined body, and good looks. The long hair was definitely a good choice.

Katara cursed her digressing mind. They were friends, and that's all they ever would be. No matter how hard she wished for things to be different, she had to accept the facts and move on.

The rest of the night went on smoothly, with everyone dancing and laughing and having a great time. Katara was enjoying the break from all her school work. She really needed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: well this is the nineth installment of my story. I'm sorry if it comes across as a bit rushed.

well enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Christmas was moving in fast. The grounds of the school were covered in snow, and twins were insistent on dragging Katara out for snowball fights. Of course she was too good for them, and usually got through them unscathed, but when the twins teamed up, it had proved close. Today however, George got the upper hand. A snowball soared through the air while Fred distracted her. She had noticed it coming as soon as George had thrown it, but she took the blow none the less. George did a victory lap around the grounds, Fred joining him when he passed. Katara laughed to herself. All three knew she had let them hit her, but the twins continued to rub it in her face all day.

"Woosh, and smack! Right in her face!" George re-enacted the snow ball scene to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh yes George! You're so cool." Hermione had replied sarcastically. "Such a gentleman!" she continued. She laughed as George pulled a face of mock hurt, sniffled, and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and flick it at her.

Katara was sitting at a near by table, trying to make up for lost time on all her homework. As much as she hated to admit it, Fred may have been right on her biting off more than she could chew. Said twin sat down next to her, putting his hand over the paragraph she had been trying to read.

"'Tara dear, why don't you lighten up. It's the last day before we go back home, and your doing homework." He smiled at her knowing what her answer would be.

"But I have so much to do. If I get some done now, it means less for me to do at the burrow. Plus I'm going over to see Kesuki on Christmas day through to New Year, so I have even less time." Katara swatted his hand away and continued to read. She was excited about being able to see her boyfriend over the Christmas. Dumbledore had said it should be alright, but to keep the letters that they were sending to each other short and simple, with no indications of her location.

Fred sighed and sat with her for a while. George too had joined, and she tried her best to ignore them. They then took turns in sighing, each getting louder than the next. "For the love of Merlin! Just give me half an hour more and I'll come 'play'" she finally snapped.

"Alright! No longer, mind!" George said as he and Fred left victorious. Katara kept to her word and joined in with the banter of the other excited students, and it continued on until the early hours of the next morning.

Everyone said their good byes, and headed to their dorms, apart from George who seemed to be lingering about. He sat down on the couch looking deep into the fire. Katara silently walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders

"Holy- what?! I though you were way to bed." George put his hand to his heart, catching his breath again. Katara laughed.

"What's up?" she jumped over the back of the couch and landed softly next to George. He didn't say anything as he looked back at the fire. She waited patiently before prodding his cheek with her finger. "George? Is everything alright?" he pulled away, laughing at the pouting face Katara had on.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just not tired I guess" George yawned, completely contradicting his reply. Katara looked sceptically at him, but decided to not pressure him. If he wanted to talk he would.

"Okay. But if you want to talk I'm here. Yeah?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping he would open up, but he just smiled and placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah" and they sat in silence, staring at the fire until George's breath evened out and he was fast asleep. Katara chuckled lightly and snuggled in next to him. She couldn't wait to get back and sleep with the twins again. And to see Kesuki again. It had been so long since they were together; she hoped he hadn't given up on her.

They arrived back at the burrow safely, and Molly had a feast ready for them to eat. Katara loved being here. Molly was a great cook.

The days sped in, and it was Christmas Eve before Katara had noticed. Luckily she had all her work done, and she was ready for going to see her boyfriend again. He had said to come round on Christmas day, but she just couldn't wait that long, so she decided to surprise him and turn up on Christmas Eve. Even if he wasn't in, she could just wait until he got back.

George wasn't too happy about her leaving slightly earlier than planned, but kept quiet. He definitely wasn't happy that she was away to see another guy, and Fred had tried to comfort him with the usual "She'll see sense eventually, and then she'll be all over you!"

The time had come and Katara stood in the fire place with a jar containing floo powder in her pocket and a handful in her hand.

"Well guys! Happy Christmas! And have a good new year!" the Weasley's all said their goodbyes and wished Katara well for the holidays, then left the twins to say goodbye themselves.

"Have fun yeah! And don't be too late home" Fred said hugging Katara tightly.

"Yeah. And stay safe. If anything doesn't feel right, come right back you hear? Don't go getting yourself killed!" George hugged Katara for a good while.

"Oh, George. You worry way too much. I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly. "well bye guys, and don't do anything I wouldn't" she winked and threw the floo powder at her feet. "Yamachi house, Kyoto, Japan" she said clearly, and she was covered by green flames and gone.

George sat down on a chair that he turned to face the fire. Fred looked at his brother worriedly.

"Don't tell me you're going to just sit there 'til she comes back. She's away for days. You'll miss Christmas and new year at this rate man." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and sighed. "Look I'll get you upstairs. Don't make me come down here and carry you up!" with that Fred left George to wallow away in self pity.

Meanwhile in Kyoto.

Katara stepped out of the fire place of the familiar house of Kesuki Yamachi. Nothing had really changed. It still had that homely feel to it that Katara had missed. Her brother had never liked Kesuki, so she never got to stay over very much, but when she did, she loved it.

Hiding her chakra, she crept across the living room towards the door leading to the bedroom. She heard Kesuki talking in the kitchen and chuckled slightly thinking he was probably talking to himself. He did that a lot. She changed course and headed to the kitchen. As she approached the door, she readied herself to shout out "Surprise!", but she was stopped abruptly by the sound of a girls' voice talking back to HER boyfriend.

Katara peered in through the crack in the door to see a girl a couple of inches smaller than her, with long blonde hair and… in Katara's night gown! Her heart stopped as she thought over the possibilities.

_He couldn't be cheating on me. He told me he loved me. He's not a liar. Maybe she's a cousin or something. Yeah that must be it. _

However, she remained unconvinced as she watched the pair talk in the kitchen. The blonde girl placed a hand on his arm, and pulled him down for a kiss.

_It was just a peck on the lips. Cousins do that._

She then snaked her hand into his house coat, and pulled him closer, smiling all the while.

_Just cousins, who are really, really close. That's all._

Kesuki then put his hand on the girl's buttocks and leant down to kiss her. Not just on the lips this time. His tongue was flicking around as he travelled down her neck, and the girl moaned quietly.

_Really close._

Kesuki pulled back as someone else entered the kitchen. Katara was too busy trying to delude herself that she didn't recognise his presence, until she heard him speak, (in Japanese of course).

"Don't stop on the account of me. I don't mind watching." He sat down in front of the pair. The blonde looked terrified and Kesuki pulled her closer. Katara's insides were knotted and she couldn't think straight. It was him! What was he doing here?! Kesuki spoke up.

"What are you doing here? She isn't coming until tomorrow morning, I told you that." Katara's breath hitched. Kesuki went to continue when the man put his hand up, effectively silencing him. He looked around the room until his gaze fell on the door that Katara was currently hiding behind.

_SHIT!_

She jumped back silently as she heard three kunai hit the door. She dashed for the fireplace, fumbling for the jar of floo powder in her pocket. There was a loud bang and Katara stood face to face with the man who killed her brother, and who so horribly violated her.

"My my! It has been a while. You look prettier than I remember, little avatar!" he reached over to play with her hair when she whacked his hand away. He laughed as she backed away.

_What is wrong with you! Kick his ass and get back to the Weasleys. Back to the burrow and safe! Move. Move… Move!!!!_

But Katara just stood, staring at the towering man before her. Flashbacks of what he did to her not even a year ago came flooding back. His hot breath as he breathed and panted in her ear, the wet kisses he had planted on her body, they way he forced himself in, breaking the skin that was her virginity, the way he slapped her, called her names like slut and whore, how he had dislocated her limbs so she couldn't move, and all she could do was lie there, how he came inside of her, hot and sticky, moaning her name like she was his, how he laughed at her and made her brother watch. The look on Arashi's face plagued her nightmares.

He sneered as he walked closer to her.

"You were a fantastic fuck, I'll give you that. So tight." Kesuki had entered the room now, and looked over to Katara.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before he stepped back out, and shut the door behind him.

"Not very loyal is he. You know he helped in capturing you and your brother. Told me where you lived, and how to get to the pair of you. He had never mentioned that you were brother and sister however. When you and your brother were brought back to my lair, he begged me to let you go, so he did. Told me you were everything to him, just to take Arashi." He laughed and took a step forward. Katara shook all over, trying to calm herself, but the way he mentioned her brother's name made her see red. Rage boiled up inside and she reached for her pouch that was tied around her leg. The figure in front did not flinch as she pulled out some shurakin and kunai. She readied herself for the on coming attack, but it never came. "There is no reason for us to fight, if you just come with me you will be unharmed."

"Shut up!" Katara shouted with emotion ragged in her voice.

"Well you can't say I didn't try" He was gone in a second, and had reappeared behind her. She kicked him in the knee and jumped away, throwing the kunai at his head. He easily dodged and ran towards her. She side stepped out of his reach, grabbing his arm as he shot by, and pulled him round to kick him in the face. He caught her foot and pushed it over her head, throwing her back. She landed on her feet in a crouched position and waited for his next attack. It came swiftly, and Katara dodged it easily. They fought for a while, only earning slight scratches and small cuts on each other. The man obviously grew tired of this when he attacked again, but this time pulled out a sward from nowhere. He had aimed it at her heart, and she only had time to move slightly so as the blade slid through her body missing any vital organs. She grabbed the sward and pulled it through herself until the hilt rested on her skin. She grabbed the other's hands and twisted them both so that he had to let go.

Katara's vision was failing her, and the room began to spin. Blood was dripping out of her chest, and she could taste it in her mouth. She held onto the sward so as to steady it as she made a some what stumbled run for the fireplace, pulling out the jar of floo powder. She felt a searing pain as she was struck by a kunai in the shoulder, and the man had jumped on her leg, effectively breaking it. He grabbed her by the hair, and lifted her up, snickering.

"You thought you could beet me did you? I'm at least three times your age, and have been in a hell of a lot more fights than you. Ignorant bitch!" he spat. Katara took this point to hook him in the jaw, sending him across the room and knocking her into the fire place.

"The Burrow!" she yelled as she smashed the jar of powder on the floor. She was hit with a couple of kunai as the green flames engulfed her body, and she heard a fading scream.

She was twirling and smashing off of other fire places as she floo-ed across the world. She could hardly stay awake let alone stand and twirl safely. She felt the flames warm up as she approached her destination.

Meanwhile.

George lay sleeping in the chair he was sitting in when he was woken by green. He looked around desperately trying to focus his eyes in the dark. As he stood up he felt something fall into him with a muffled cry, and he quickly wrapped his arms around it, realising it was a person. Out of instinct, he dragged the now limp body over to the couch, and tried to lie it down, but something was clanking off the floor. He reached down and felt around when he cut him self on a… blade? The blade was wet, and was protruding out of the back of the body. He looked down at the bodies' chest, and saw a hilt gleaming in the moonlight that came through the living room window.

"MUM!" George screamed, realisation crashing down on him. He stood holding the body of Katara. She coughed up blood, and gargled horribly on it. "MUUUUUM!" he heard footsteps running down the stairs and into the living room. The lights were on and George's worst nightmare was coming true.

"George what is all this racket…" she faded out as she saw what he was holding. The rest of the Weasley family had now come down to see what all the commotion was about.

"Katara!" Fred shouted as he ran towards his brother taking her other arm. Molly started shouting out orders to family members, and set to work.

"Fred, George! Lie her on her side– no other side– and one hold her head and make sure she doesn't choke on the blood. The other come her and help me pull this…" She gulped trying to stifle her panic "…sward out." George moved to hold Katara's head, and Fred pulled on the hilt of the sward as Molly held Katara's body still. Once the sward was out, molly pulled out her wand and tried to close the wound up. "Percy, hurry up with that potion!" Molly bellowed, growing more panicked by the second. "No Fred, don't touch those yet. She'll lose to much blood at once." she blurted out, referring to the kunai Fred was touching, and continued to cast charms and spells upon Katara's limp body.

Percy ran into the room holding a small vile, and Molly thanked him. She handed it to George instructing him on how to administer it.

"Just tilt her head round a bit, yes like that, now open her mouth slightly and pour it in, slowly, we don't want her choking." George fumbled and uncapped the bottle with numb fingers. As he tried to pour the liquid into Katara, her body started convulsing. Molly shrieked as she grabbed her legs, and ordered Fred and Percy to hold her down.

George just stared at her flailing body, feeling tears prickle at the back of his eyes.

'She's going to die' a voice in his head shouted. 'She can't die! Please! Don't die! Katara!' George was snapped out of his thoughts as Fred punched his shoulder.

"Hurry up!" George nodded and poured the potion into her mouth. Her body continued to thrash around, and she chocked on the potion, but after a few seconds, she began to calm. Ron came running in at that moment with a basin full of hot water, a cloth, and some bandages. Mr Weasley followed looking very pale.

"I've called for a doctor. They said at this time of year they are really busy, but someone will be out as soon as possible." He looked down at the blood soaked body of Katara and sighed. "Is she ok?" he didn't take his eyes off her when Molly explained about the fits.

Molly began cleaning her up, saying all the boys had to leave so she could at least save Katara some of her dignity. She closed up small cuts and scrapes, cleaned up deep wounds, and bandaged her body. When she came to her leg, she realised it was broken.

"Oh dear. So young… so young." She sighed as she shouted for George to find her clean clothes for Katara. He quickly retrieved some and handed them through the door. He then waited outside for his mum to say he could see her.

"You alright mate?" Ron had appeared and was currently sliding down the wall into a crouching position. George followed suit, and looked at his brother.

"No" he mumbled into his arm which was resting over his knees. Ron looked at his brother. His clothes were soaked in blood, and he had tear tracks running down his cheeks.

"She'll be alright!" Ron tried to comfort, but George didn't seem to hear him. He just stared at the wall in front as another tear hurtled down his face. "Maybe you should go get changed. Take a shower or something." George looked over to Ron and smiled weakly.

"Not until I know she's ok." So Ron and George sat together and waited.

There was a knock at the door and they heard Arthur talking to someone.

"She's just through here." He led the man to the living room and tapped on the door "Molly, it's the doctor. Can we come in?" the door opened, and a very dishevelled looking Mrs. Weasley motioned for them to come in. She stepped in front of George as he tried to get in as well.

"I think it would be best if you maybe got a shower, changed and just went to bed. I'll let you know if she wakes up." she started pushing George back as she shut the door.

"But I want to see her! Is she ok? I want to know what's happening!" he tried to reason with her but she wasn't listening. "Mum?" he asked tentatively. She still didn't look at him as she pushed him into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. She stared at her hands which were caked in blood, and muttered something under her breath. The four siblings all looked at each other, and then at their mother. "Mum?" George tried again.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Thanks to everyone for their comments! people are being so nice! its great... i'm definately glad you are all enjoying the story XD!!

I hope i haven' dragged this chapter out too much. i wanted to make it realistic... but i may have taken too long to say nothing!

well i hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

Christmas day dragged in. The doctor had seen to Katara and congratulated Molly on her initiative. Apparently, if she had not done what she did, Katara would no doubt be dead. Molly smiled at this, and proceeded to say she was just doing what she could. Katara had been carried up to George's bed, and left to rest. The doctor had done what he could for her leg. When it was broken, the ligaments had been torn. Even with magic, they still take a long time to heal, so she was left a crutch to use for the next six weeks.

"She won't be happy about that." Fred had said to George as they sat beside Katara's body. The only movement she made was the slow rhythm of her chest rising and falling as she breathed. George watched as a strand of hair fell into her face. He reached over and tucked it behind her ear, lingering for a moment as he touched her cheek, feeling her soft skin under his finger tips. He remembered Fred was in the room and pulled back quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. But being his twin, he saw it before it even happened. "I wonder what happened. Do you think it was that guy who, u know…" Fred trailed off realising this probably wasn't the best subject for the moment.

"I don't know. Whoever it was, they can't get away with it!" George's fist had balled up and he fought to keep back tears. Fred silently agreed with his brother.

The day crept by slowly as the twins sat next to their friend, again feeling helpless. This was the second time they had been in this position, watching their closest friend fight for her life, and there was nothing they could do. Molly had tried to keep the houses spirits up by having everyone come down to open presents, and to eat. But George refused to leave Katara by herself in case she woke up. So Fred opted to flit between the family and his twin, bringing food and drink. Molly then decided to go visit George and talk to him.

"George, dear? Are you alright? I know it has been quite a shock, but the doctor said she would be fine. You can't stay here and torment yourself all day…" she tried to reason, but stopped when she saw George's shoulder's shaking. It had been years since she had seen her son cry, and here he was breaking down. "Oh honey!" she hurried over and threw her arms around him. He tried to pull away; embarrassed he had been caught crying. "She will be fine. Everything will be fine!" she started saying, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"I've just never seen that side of things before. I knew she had got hurt when she came to Hogwarts that time, but I never saw her before she was cleaned up." He wiped his tears off with the sleeve of his jumper. "and I know she's been in situations like that before with missions and such, but when she was bleeding…" he sniffed, trying to control himself "when she was thrashing about like that, she looked so scared. And I couldn't stop her hurting. I couldn't make it go away…" he trailed off as new tears streamed down his face. Molly too was now crying, crushing her son in her arms, trying to find the words.

"None of this was your fault. We did all we could, and the doctor even said if we hadn't she would be dead. We all helped in saving her life… George?" she looked at her son who was staring at Katara's body. He was holding her hand tightly, so tight that his knuckles had turned white. She sighed as she sat with George, trying to consol him.

Half an hour passed, and George still remained silent, and he hadn't made any indication that he was going to in the near future either. Molly sighed, feeling quite defeated. So many things needed to be done, like dinner for example, and the rest of the family had to have their spirits brightened up to. She then decided that George would maybe be better with Fred.

"I really need to get dinner started, so if you would like to talk, I'm happy to listen, but you'll need to let me know." She didn't want to leave George but he really hadn't been talking for a while now. He just shook his head

"It's okay mum. I'll be fine." Molly reluctantly left the room and went down stairs to cook dinner.

George continued to look at Katara through tear filled eyes. "Why won't you wake up!?" he groaned. Katara still lay peacefully in his bad. "Katara, please wake up. I…" Fred placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and sat next to him. George looked over and then back at Katara. They sat for a while not saying anything when they heard Molly shout up about dinner.

"You're gonna have to come down you know. You know how hard mum works on dinner, and all the family is here. Katara isn't going anywhere, and she's safe." George looked pleadingly at Fred as he spoke. "Just for dinner. We can come straight back up?" George thought for a moment.

"Fine! But I'm straight back up when I finish, no buts!" Fred smiled triumphantly and dragged his brother down stairs.

"George! Oh I'm so glad you decided to join us!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed feeling her mood lighten a bit. "You look like you could do with a meal!" Molly added, busying her self with setting out the remainder of the food. The family talked about normal Christmas dinner subjects, and how everyone was getting on. George was quiet most of the time as he shovelled food into him, and Fred did all the talking for both of them.

"So how is she doing?" Bill whispered, who was sitting next to George. He looked up from his plate feeling tears prickle his eyes again.

"Won't wake up…" he trailed off. Bill put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. If she can survive us lot, then she's bound to make it through this! I mean the day we met her, we smashed her face with a bludger!" Bill laughed as he thought of the incident. George smiled slightly.

"Yeah, and remember when we were playing tag, her idea of course, and she ran into Ron, knocking herself down the stairs. She was a right mess then too." Someone else had added, and Ron laughed this time remembering Katara's face as she swerved to avoid pulling him down with her.

"And all those fights she got into, she is definitely no stranger to a good bashing!" Charlie added. The whole table was now speaking of all the crazy things that had happened to Katara, and how she never cried or complained. She kept smiling, trying to consol everyone else for her own pain. George began to laugh a bit on hearing some of the stories, some of which they still had no idea how she had managed it. The house was filled with laughter once again.

After dinner, George returned to his dutiful watch over Katara. As far as he could tell, she hadn't moved at all, but that troublesome strand of hair that gave George the excuse to touch her face was sitting against her lip again. He tucked it behind her ear again, and on touching her face, he noticed her skin was wet. Then he noticed the tear tracks disappearing into her hair.

"Katara?" he whispered, voice full of hope. She didn't respond. He cursed and sat back in his seat, wiping away her tears.

Night drew in, and Fred had joined his brother. They talked about what could possibly have happened when Katara returned to Kyoto.

"She never mentioned much about Kesuki. Do you think it could have been him? She did say her brother never liked him. Maybe he knew what he was really like." Fred had speculated. George sat in thought.

"It must have been really bad for her to get this messed up, I mean, she is S-class. That's like mega good." George concluded and Fred sighed "Surely she would have seen it coming if it was just Kesuki."

"Yeah. So you think there was more than one. Would make sense. She must have been really distracted too. I mean, its bloody murder to get her, even when we team up." Fred looked to George, happy he was now talking.

"But like she said. It's different over there. A whole different way of using magic. They don't have wands and spells, they have jutsu's and hand seals. Maybe the others that were there were just as well trained as she is. Maybe if she had taken her wand it would have been different." George silently cursed her decision to leave it behind. The twins continued there conversation long into the night, until they had exhausted every idea that came to them.

"Do you think she might have… you know… got raped again?" Fred asked a little worried. George sat in silence for a while. Fred decided not to press the question, seeing the torment on his brother's face. He yawned and folded his arms on the side of the bed, placing his head on them, and closing his eyes to sleep.

George however stayed awake, watching for any signs of Katara waking up. Tears had started leaking from her eyes again, and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his jumper, whispering soothing words into her ear. He sat up again when the tears had stopped, and saw her eyes shut tight. "Katara?" he asked, but she didn't reply. Her face relaxed, and she was the same as before.

Frustration bubbled in George as disappointment set in. His eyes filled up as he suppressed the urge to scream profanities. He leant over Katara, wiping away new tears. A tear of his own escaped and ran down to his chin. It dangled precariously for a second or two before dropping onto Katara's cheek. A second and a third tear dropped as he fought a losing battle against Katara's.

"Are those for me?" a weak voice asked as a shaky hand touched George's cheek, stopping another tear from falling. His eyes flew open as he grabbed Katara's hand, and held it against his face.

"Thank Merlin!" He whispered more to himself than anything. Katara laughed quietly, and coughed. She winced in pain as her insides felt like they were ripping. "Shit! You okay?" George let go of Katara's hand and wiped a lone tear that was currently running down Katara's cheek. She smiled weakly and nodded, deciding against speaking for now.

"What the bloody hell happened?" George asked, a little louder so as to wake his brother. Fred snorted and mumbled something in his sleep. Katara looked at the worry on George's face. She loved the way his hair hung around his face. She loved the colour of his eyes, and the way his lips… she laughed at herself.

"It's a long story. And it hurts to talk. Do you mind if…" She was cut off by George.

"We can wait! Just get some rest." He placed a hand on her cheek soothingly, and smiled sweetly. Her heart melted as she saw the raw emotion that was in his eyes, like she was all that mattered. She laughed at how cheesy that had sounded, and then nodded lightly as she softly drifted back to sleep

Katara woke the next morning to see George sleeping, with his head resting next to her arm. Fred was snoring loudly next to him, and he had his head resting in his folded arms. Katara deftly lifted her hand to George's hair, and started to play with it.

_What are you doing!? He'll wake up and what are you going to tell him. 'Oh! It just looked so shiny! I thought I'd twirl it?'_

Katara stopped abruptly, and placed her hand back on the bed.

_Baka!!_

Katara sighed at the mess she had gotten herself into. Kesuki had never been her first choice. She had always had her heart set on George, but being the close friends they were she couldn't ruin it. The distance was a problem as well. She sighed happily as she remembered the fuzzy feeling she would get when she read George's letters. How he could still make her laugh out loud with a letter. Arashi had always said he liked George better than Kesuki, but never really seemed to fully understand why Katara couldn't be with George. It was just far too dangerous. If people were out to kill her, surely they would target him. Kesuki had been S-class just like her, and he insisted that he protect her.

_What a load of shit that was!_

She thought back to what that guy had said.

"_Not very loyal is he. You know he helped in capturing you and your brother. Told me where you lived, and how to get to the pair of you. He had never mentioned that you were brother and sister however. When you and your brother were brought back to my lair, he begged me to let you go, so he did. Told me you were everything to him, just to take Arashi"_

Kesuki had always disliked Arashi, ever since he beat the utter crap out of him. Kesuki had gotten angry one night at Katara because she refused to have sex with him. He then let his temper get the better of him, and hit her. Arashi had found out and went round without any questions. Kesuki was in hospital for a month recuperating, even with the medic nins helping out.

_Deserves him right! Can't believe he was cheating on me… And after all that effort I made to stay loyal to that asshole…should have just kissed George stupid…_

She thought back to the girl in the kitchen, how they had obviously had sex, and in her night gown! Something panged inside of her as she felt a tear streak her face again.

_Arashi… Is this my fault? If I had just listened to you in the first place, maybe you would still be alive, and I wouldn't be in this mess. _

She placed a hand over her chest where the sward had penetrated. She felt so lost. She had ultimately caused the death of her brother. She didn't even see it happening, her alleged boyfriend who 'loved' her had set her brother up, and she didn't see it. How foolish she had been. But it was too late now. Another tear streaked her face.

_Oh Merlin! How I miss you. What do I do? Should I stay with the Weasleys? Or should I go and find another place to hide? Surely that bastard will figure out what "The Burrow" means eventually. I've put them all in great danger! Would things be better off if I was dead? Obviously I'd have to make sure that prick new I was gone so as to make sure he didn't come here and-_

She was cut off by a hand on her cheek and the voice of George.

"Hey. What's up?" Katara's eyes flew open as she realised how close they were. She could feel his breath on her face as it tickled her skin, could smell his sweet scent, could- "Katara?" George looked worried.

"I'm fine, really. Just thinking that's all." He visibly relaxed as she spoke. "Sleep well?" she laughed slightly looking at the right side of his head where the hair was sticking out in all directions. George patted the hair down while laughing.

"Katara? I was wondering, do you think you could tell us what happened?" George looked a bit sheepish, obviously uncomfortable for pushing her. She smiled and nodded towards Fred.

"Better wake him up. I want to tell it a minimum amount of times as possible." George shoved Fred awake.

"Hey! Ger'off!" he looked to see Katara laughing. "Hey! She's awake George look!" George laughed at his brother's slowness, and turned to Katara. "So what happened then?" Katara smiled and told them what happened, down to the very last detail.

"That son of a bitch!" Fred exclaimed looking outraged. Katara smiled at the twins concern.

"I'm so sorry I ruined everything." Katara looked at her fingernails, they seemed to become suddenly so interesting.

"Are you mad! We don't care about that! We're just glad your okay!" Fred seemed to be doing all the talking. George just watched Katara, trying to think of what to say. He wanted to beat the utter shit out of Kesuki, not just for cheating on her, but ruining her life! He also wanted to hold Katara close to him, to tell her everything would be ok, to make her laugh, and to tell her _he_ loved her. George backtracked a bit… love? He knew he felt strongly for her, but had it gone so far as love?

His thoughts were interrupted by Molly's screech as she ran over to gently hug Katara!

"Oh thank goodness! Thank goodness thank goodness!" she busied herself with checking bandages, and bombarding Katara with questions.

The rest of the morning consisted of Katara giving a much deserved explanation to the Weasley family, obviously omitting any bits that would give away the fact she had been raped. Only the twins knew about it, and it would probably stay that way.

After much laughter and fun, Katara disappeared, crutch in hand, back up to the twins' bedroom. She had smiled and laughed along with everyone else. Joked and opened presents. Ate and had another check over from Molly. She was thoroughly exhausted from pretending everything was okay.

She sat on the bed staring out into the night sky. Images of Arashi and the time they had together were flying through her mind, some happy, but most sad. She thought she had been coping well with the situation, but when the prick had told her about Kesuki's betrayal, she couldn't get rid of the guilt that sat heavily to her gut. Had Arashi known all along, but hadn't forced Katara to split up with Kesuki in case he hurt her feelings? Or had he been fooled as well? She cursed her stupidity and blindness. Tears welled up in her eyes and she found it increasingly hard to push them down. She was far too emotional, and her parents had warned her things like this would happen. Emotions only got in the way. She gulped back with great effort, making a whimpering noise as she did so.

George had been watching from the doorway, trying to find the words to say to make her smile again. He had had a funny feeling she wasn't letting on to how she was truly feeling, and hoped she would maybe confide in him. But he had no idea where to start, or what to say. Then he heard her whimper, and on instinct, approached her swiftly, pulling her into a tight hug.

Katara's body went stiff as she felt strong arms rap around her shaking frame.

_George…_

He didn't say anything as he felt her body relax, and waited for her to speak. But she remained silent.

_I can't do this. I've put him in enough danger as it is. I'm just causing more pain. _

Katara's heart felt heavy as she still fought back tears. It had been a while since she had considered suicide.

_It would be better for everyone… right? Sure, George might be a bit annoyed, but in the long run, it would be best…_

George pulled lightly on Katara as he lay back on the bed, cuddling into her when she landed beside him. He brushed his nose against her cheek as he nuzzled her neck. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but it felt right.

_I'll have to do it soon, before I get pulled in to far…_

"I'm so glad you made it through. I don't know what I would do without you…" he mumbled as he snuggled closer, pulling Katara round so she was no facing him.

Katara blushed as she felt his breath gliding across her neck. He had a small smile on his face as he drifted off.

_What was I thinking… I'm already too far in…I guess I'll just have to protect everyone a different way… maybe Dumbledore will know what to do…_

And with that, she too drifted off into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Merry making continued on in the Weasley house for the rest of the holidays. Time swiftly came for everyone to head back to Hogwarts.

"Man! I just got used to not sleeping alone again! This sucks." Katara grumbled as she arranged her possessions in her trunk neatly. That was the only thing she hated about Hogwarts; the splitting up of the students. It wouldn't be so bad if they could enter each others dorms. It wasn't like a bed was the only place you could have sex. Stupid Professors and their silly logic.

"Aww! Poor Katawa is going to miss us!" Fred mocked in a baby voice. The twins laughed as Katara lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Whatever." She muttered as she continued her work. She had really enjoyed her time at The Burrow despite recent events, and the stupid crutch that kept getting in her way. The stairs in Hogwarts were going to be a challenge. George had offered to let her sit on his back while he carried her from place to place, but she turned down the offer, thinking he was kidding.

When they all returned to Hogwarts Katara made a visit to Professor Dumbledore. Molly and Arthur had informed him in what had happened, and he was more than happy to speak with her. She told him of her worries of putting the Weasleys in danger, and asked for advice on what to do.

"Well, if he does ever figure it out, whether you are with them or not will not dictate what he will do. It will be his only lead. The damage is done as one would say. But I would not worry about it. He doesn't even know what country you are in or I'm sure he would be here by now, no?" Dumbledore grimaced at the look of complete despair in Katara's eyes. "I have already put protection on the burrow for other reasons, so worry not!" Katara seemed to settle a little, but she still looked unconvinced. "Trust me. I will keep you informed. Now run along, I'm sure the twins will be fretting at your absence." He chuckled lightly at his own joke.

Things in Hogwarts went as normal, apart from Katara hobbling with the crutch acting as a third leg. The group of Slitherins that had taken it upon themselves to ruin Katara's day as often as possible, had found this most entertaining.

"Oi! Hobble! Where's your weasels at!?" they had cornered her as she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Fred and George were in detention at this point due to their pranks. She ignored them as she tried to move through the group, but was stopped by one of them grabbing her crutch. A small smile found its way on Katara's face as she flicked the crutch so it caught his knee.

"Woops!" she said playfully, as she took advantage of the distraction and removed her crutch from his grip. The leader of the group, Montague, was standing in her way this time. He had grabbed her robes, and pushed her up against the wall so that she was on her tip toes. He had pulled out his wand, and pressed it into her stomach.

"Not so great without your twins protecting you huh?" He let go of her robes as he ran his hand down the front of her body seductively, or what he maybe thought was seductive. Katara shivered as memories of certain events came back. He then licked his lips as he closed the space between his and Katara's face. To his surprise her forehead came in contact with his nose rather rapidly as she head butted him.

"Get away from me you prick!" she hissed as she lifted her knee and connected it with his crotch. He squealed as he fell back, dropping his wand away from her as he reached for his now throbbing genitals.

"Montague! Man, are you alright!" a couple of his group held him upright as another turned to Katara.

"You bitch!" he lifted his wand "Stupi-" he was cut off abruptly as Katara hooked him in the jaw, knocking him back a few feet.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really in the mood for playing tonight boys, maybe another time." Katara said sarcastically as she entered the Great Hall.

She had received a few threats from the group for the next few days. Apparently they weren't happy that their 'gang up on a cripple' session didn't work out. They even began sending her notes that would graphically tell her of the indecent things they would do to her when they caught her. Some would even burst into flames once she had finished reading it.

The twins had grown rather agitated about it all. They wouldn't leave her side, and if they were in detention, she would have to wait in the common room until they returned to escort her to where she wanted to go. At first she had been annoyed that they thought she couldn't hold her own, but then got used to them being around every second of everyday, and found she enjoyed it immensely.

Fred and George had detention again. Hermione had offered to stay and keep her company as they sat in the common room and talked. It wasn't often that they got to do this kind of thing, with the twins, Harry and Ron always being around.

"So! How's the love life going?!" Katara sing-songed happily, hinting towards Hermione and Viktor Crum. Hermione blushed as she stuttered.

"Well yes. I guess its going okay. Ron has been acting strange though. He just seems to look down on me as if I'm doing something wrong. I know I'm not, but still. It gets annoying." She slouched in her seat looking defeated. Katara laughed.

"Acht. I'm sure Ron is just worried about you. Wouldn't want anyone hurting you." Hermione's blush darkened as she shot a look up. "What?!" Katara asked incredulously, a small smile appearing on her face. Hermione lightly slapped Katara's arm.

"Enough about me! What about you and George?" Katara chocked on nothing as she looked down at her now very interesting fingernails.

"What do you mean? We're friends." An evil smirk flashed on Hermione's face as she continued.

"Oh come now! I can see it a mile away. You may be good at hiding emotions and such, but when you're with George, it's just so obvious!" Katara seemed to find her left thumb nail to be a little too out of shape for her liking. "I think he likes you too."

"Don't be silly!" Katara's expression remained happy, but her eyes told a different story. There was no way George could like her like that. She was too much of a problem; always getting her ass kicked, and he would be in danger if they were involved like that. She had always wanted it, but could never have it. She had accepted that fact years ago.

"What are you talking about? I mean Fred always says the three of you are like triplets that you're like a brother to him. But George never says anything like that. He just avoids talking about how he feels about you." Hermione looked at Katara. That thumbnail seemed to be giving her some trouble. "Why don't you ask him out or something?" Katara looked horrified.

"Are you crazy girl? What if he was to say no, which he probably will. I mean, things would be weird, and it could jeopardise our friendship. And I couldn't live with that. And that's not the half of it! That is he said yes? That just poses a whole new set of problems!" Katara looked back at her nails. A small blush had crept onto her face as she realised she was talking way too much.

"So you do like him! I knew it!" Hermione said triumphantly. She was thankful that the tables had finally turned. "I still think you should go for it. You would be great together." She finished her argument and stood up as the twins came through the portrait hole.

"Katara! Aw god it was awful! Oh the boredom!" Fred dramatically pretended to faint on the couch. He reached a hand out to Katara. "Come hither!" When she approached, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so she was lying across him.

"Fred!" she laughed as she half heartedly scowled at him. She sat up so that she was sitting on his lap. Fred started bobbing his legs up and down like a parent would do to their child. Hermione disappeared up to her room for something.

"So how's our favourite girl doing?!" George said, sitting next to them. He put his arm around Katara's waist, and pulled her off his brother, placing her on his own lap. Katara giggled as she fought against a blush.

"She's doing ok, and I'm fine also!" she joked. George laughed lightly as Fred stood up, announcing he had to go get something to show Lee. With that said he ran up to his dormitory, leaving George and Katara alone.

Katara lost her fight with her blush as she remembered how Hermione know of her secret. Only Arashi had ever talked to her about it, and was it really that obvious? She hadn't meant it to be.

"So, what you and Hermione get up to?" George asked, obviously trying to make conversation. Why did he have to ask that?

"Just stuff, you know, like talking and things." She mentally kicked herself at how suspicious that had sounded.

"Oh really? What about?" he asked sounding a little to cunning for her liking.

"Oh you know, guys and such." She tried to get up from George's lap, but he held her down.

"And who are these guys? Do I know any of them?" Katara sighed as she fought a losing battle. Why did he have to be so inquisitive.

"These hot guys are a secret." She said slyly tapping her nose. She proceeded to seductively slide off of George, causing the tips of his ears to turn pink. If he was going to grill her, then she wasn't going to make it easy.

"I see. But I thought you didn't keep secrets from us?" he had that look of mock hurt on his face, and was pouting slightly. Katara hated it when he did that. She would always cave in, but this time, she just couldn't. She walked over to the arm chair, and plopped down, waiting for Fred and Hermione to return. She didn't look like she was going to answer him. "Tara-chan! Pwease?" he was now sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Nope!" her smile grew as she saw George obviously thinking hard. He was debating whether to properly beg or not, it wasn't his style, but it could be worth a shot. Unfortunately he couldn't put his plans into action as Fred returned looking hopeful at George. George shook his head and Fred slapped his hand to his face in despair. Why couldn't George just tell her?

The end of the School year was fast approaching, and everyone was getting ready for the last task. Excitement had filled the school. Harry seemed to be still a little nervous, okay maybe not a little, maybe a lot. He had been getting some amount of stick all year through.

Harry was to join Cedric to start the race through the labyrinth first, then Krum, then Fleur. People were sitting patiently in the audience, waiting for it to start. The rules were set out, and the last task commenced. Katara sat with the twins as they watched.

Fleur had been pulled out, and there seemed to be a long time when nothing really happened. An hour had gone by when Harry appeared with a limp Cedric outside the labyrinth. That's when things started to go crazy. Teachers were running down, and Cedric wasn't moving. Harry was shouting that Voldemort was back. He was quickly shushed and taken away. The crowds were then dispersed, told they had to return to their common rooms and wait for further instruction.

"What do you think happened?" Fred had asked as the three sat in their usual corner, out of earshot. Katara sighed, knowing deep down that Cedric was dead. Probably being around death so much made you more aware of it, or something.

"You alright?" George asked, looking rather worried. He placed a hand on her thigh, just above her knee, and gave a light squeeze. She smiled at him, realising she had been awful quiet.

"Hai! I'm fine! Don't worry." She said, feeling the twins staring at her. She hated how they seemed to read her like a book, even though she never showed anything.

_I hope Harry was wrong when he said Voldemort was back…_

They continued to talk long into the night, coming up with theories and ideas of what might have happened. Some more crazy than others.

Dumbledore gave a speech on the night of their last meal at Hogwarts for the year. Apparently Voldemort had returned, and it was he who killed Cedric Diggery. The students all left at the end of the year, sadness and despair lingering in the air.

When they returned to platform nine and three quarters, they said their good byes to Harry and Hermione, but instead of returning to the burrow, they headed to a new place; 15 Grimwald Place.

The house belonged to Sirius Black, and he had insisted that it was to be used as the hideout for the order of the Phoenix. Of course, the kids weren't allowed in the order, Mrs. Weasley made that very clear, but it hadn't stopped Fred and George listening in. Katara had opted out, not wanting to cause Molly to explode as she tried to give Katara into trouble nicely. The twins would then just tell her what they heard, and filled in the blanks of the things she didn't know about.

After a couple of weeks, Hermione had joined them, sharing a room with Ginny. She had given the twins a mouth full when she found them listening, but had stopped abruptly when they told her a couple of things.

Hermione had cornered Katara one day in the hall.

"So? How's the George situation going?" she asked, smirking at the obvious turmoil she was causing Katara.

"What situation. There is no situation. You're a crazy, you know that?" Katara said, trying to slip past her. Hermione was one hard person to escape from.

"You know! The one where you were going to tell him how you felt! And I don't mean to be picky… but it's not a crazy, it's just crazy." she chimed, looking deeply satisfied.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Katara asked, lowering her voice to almost a growl.

"I could tell him for you if you liked. I don't mind. I'd say 'Katara really fancies the pants off of you, but is to shy to say anything, isn't she cute!'" Hermione joked, seeing a vain pop in Katara's forehead.

"Fancies the pants off of who?" Fred popped his head around the door of their room, looking smug. Hermione laughed as she noticed Katara visibly tense. She was enjoying this way too much. "If it's George I already know!" Fred added, not helping the situation.

"Wow Fred! You're spot on!" Hermione turned to see Katara turn almost deep crimson… almost.

"Look just drop it okay." She hissed, trying to escape again. She didn't want to hurt Hermione or Fred, but it was looking to be her only option.

"It's okay, he's down stairs just now." Fred came out of the room and turned to Hermione. "How long you known?"

"Ages! It's so obvious. When I first saw her with you two. I didn't say anything because I knew she was with someone else, and she was probably not going to do anything about it. Not that she is now mind" Hermione looked disappointed. They would make such a great couple.

"Haha! Well she's liked him ever since they met, when we smashed her up!" he started laughing full heartedly, stopping abruptly as he noticed the annoyance etched on Katara's face, and the sadness shining in her eyes.

"I'm standing right her" she said, voice sounding hollow. "And don't go on about stuff you don't understand." She added as she took off down the stairs. Hermione and Fred looked at each other.

"I'll talk to her" Fred said, feeling guilty, and headed down after her.

He looked everywhere for her, but couldn't seem to find her. He didn't realise she felt so badly about it. He was about to give up when he heard a sniff coming from one of the closets. He opened the door to find her curled up against the far wall, wiping tears from her eyes.

"If you're here to make fun, then I'm not going to play nice." She said, trying to add some light to the sad scene. Fred looked around, and on seeing no one, he crawled in beside her, closing the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you were this worked up about it." he said, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. "What's up?" he asked, earning a small laugh from Katara.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She said, trying to avoid the subject. Fred however was persistent.

"Well, I'll decide that once you tell me what's up. I haven't seen you like this in ages, and it's worrying me." Fred sighed as he knew his attempts were futile. To his surprise, she spoke.

"Just because I like him, doesn't mean he likes me, and what if he did? I… I'm scared!" she said, fresh tears escaping her. "I know he's a great guy, but I thought Kisuke was a great guy to. I'm not saying he would be horrible to me, I'm just saying… I can't help but… think." She sniffled, feeling really stupid. She was acting like a child, and at this point she didn't care. "And he would be in danger. People are looking for me, and it's only a matter of time before I am found. When they find I'm in a relationship with someone, they'll use them to get to me." She cuddled closer to Fred, wishing she could just be normal. She had never wanted to be the stupid Avatar.

Fred sighed realising just how hard it must be for her. She had never told them these kinds of things, only that if anyone found her, she would leave them to protect them. They had of course argued, but she stood by her decision.

"Isn't that for George to decide though?" Fred said after a while of silence. "If he wanted to be with you." He added quickly. George would kill him if he told her. "I mean, I know you would want to protect him, but he can look after himself." Katara gave a snottery laugh.

"I've told you. They are different. They are trained in the art of killing. It's their profession." Fred sighed, cursing Katara's stubbornness.

"Look. I don't think it's fair for you to do this alone. And I don't think its right that you get to decide the fate of you AND George. Surely he should be allowed to live his life as he pleased, and if you want him as well, I don't see what's stopping you. I mean, just because you're in danger, doesn't mean you're not allowed to be happy, or live the life you want." Katara seemed to be in thought for a while, and then let out a sigh.

"You're talking as if he likes me back. We're friends, and that's probably all he'll ever see us as." Fred rolled his eyes at how clever and how stupid they both were.

"IF he did, would you just blow him off? 'cause to be honest, I think you're being selfish!" Katara gasped at Fred's remark and seemed to get a bit angry.

"What would you know?! Have you seen someone you love die? Have you been there, covered in their blood, listened to their pained moans? Have you burned you're parents bodies after witnessing them being cursed to death? Have you…" she lowered her voice remembering she was in a cupboard. "Have you held your brother, someone who meant the world to you, in your arms while his life ebbed away, watched him cough up blood? Tried everything you could think of to bring him back, only to find you were too late and he was dead all that time? You don't understand because you've only heard of it happening. I can't do it again! Could you?!" Katara finished as she started to cry, but not her usual silent tears, but full on hiccoughing and the odd muffled scream. Fred felt helpless. He hadn't wanted this. He wanted to make her see it from his point of view, forgetting he wasn't seeing it from hers.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered as he pulled her closer to him, and rubbed her lower back trying to calm her. He had never had to deal with this from anyone before. Yeah Ginny had cried about stuff, but never like this. Fred's thoughts were interrupted as the door to the cupboard opened.

"Hey! I've been looking for you's everywhere! What are you doing- " George was cut off as he heard Katara let out another muffled scream into Fred's shoulder. "Holy crap! Is she alright?" the cupboard wasn't big enough for all three to fit in. Fred shook his head and tried to get up and take Katara to their room, but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on. We'll go up to the room, and we'll sort this out." Katara shook her head vigorously, as she held back another scream that seemed to be bursting to escape. What was wrong with her? She had never cried like this, but she just felt so broken. Something seemed to have just snapped, and she lost control. Tears were still falling, and her hiccoughing had begun to get louder. It seemed like an endless river of hurt and pain was crashing through her, every pent up thought, every suppressed memory, every tear she had stopped before it left her eyes all seemed to be racking through her, causing her to cry and scream. "Shit! Please stop! I'm really sorry! I – I don't know what to do!" he felt his own eyes well up as guilt was taking hold. George was still standing in the doorway, looking deeply panicked. Luckily for them, the Order were all in for a meeting, and Hermione was with Ginny and Ron in the living room playing exploding snap.

"Katara, why don't you come out, and we can go upstairs." Katara didn't make any movement to show she had heard George. He reached in and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to turn her around. At first she became tense and rigid, and Fred unwrapped his arms from around her. She tentatively turned a bit, covering her face with her hair. George took that moment to reach his other hand in and pull her out. He picked her up bridal style and hurried upstairs as she clung onto his clothes, and cried into his chest. Fred remained in the cupboard, shaking.

George placed her gently on the bed, and lay beside her, pulling the covers over them both. He held her close, whispering comforting words softly into her hair, drawing circles with his finger on the small of her back. The screams seemed to stop after a while, and Katara just lay shivering in his arms.

"Cold?" he asked, not sure what to really say. She shook her head, and buried her face deeper into his chest. He just lay holding her until she fell asleep. Apparently, it had really taken a lot out of her.

George lay wondering what on earth happened. He was absent mindedly playing with her hair when Fred entered the room looking shaken.

"She alright?" he asked, voice breaking a bit. George nodded.

"Asleep." He muttered, "What happened?" Fred just looked at the two of them, and slumped down in his own bed.

"We were talking, and I thought she was being a bit, well, selfish about something. So I said, and she just…" he sighed "started saying I didn't know what it was like. Did you know her mum and dad had been cursed to death?" he asked, looking a bit confused. George shook his head, looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "No well neither did I. Oh Merlin…" The twins stayed quiet for a while. Then Fred began to talk again. "I was being stupid. I was to busy trying to get her to see it my way. But I don't think it was just me… That's never happened before, and I don't ever want to see it again." he sat up and looked over at George who seemed to be thinking about something.

"What was she being selfish about?" George asked. Fred really didn't want to answer that.

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled leaving the room. George frowned, thinking of his brother's comment about Katara's parents. She had said they died, but never how. The twins had never pressed the matter, figuring she would talk about it when she was good and ready.

He sighed pulling Katara closer to him, if it was possible, and he too drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey. I'm so sorry for the wait. things just seemed to have gotten on top of me recently with uni starting back and job hunting. so here is chapter twelve.

This chapter is a lemony one, but i couldn't find the rating MA, only M, so instead of getting kicked off here, i though i would just a link to the more detailed version.

so here it is if you wish to read the dirty version: http://hp. click on the story, and skip to the chapter!

well i hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

Katara woke the next day with a raging headache. Her face was all sticky from her tears, and some stray snot. She grimaced as she thought about how she must look. She opened her eyes to see she was lying in bed, cuddled into George. Memories of the previous night came flooding back, and she almost started crying again.

_What's wrong with me?! This is crazy! Oh Merlin, I'm going to have to apologise to Fred._

She tried to quietly slip from George's arms, but failed.

"Hey… You okay?" Katara smiled broadly and laughed sheepishly.

"Yup! Yup!" she chirped, hoping he had suddenly come down with amnesia. Unfortunately, it was not so.

"Don't give me that." His eyebrow twitched as he scowled at Katara. "What in Merlin's name happened yesterday?" Katara laughed again as she tried to make her great escape, but failed as she felt Fred stop her from behind.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Aren't I allowed to have a wee cry now and then?" she shimmied her body down the bed, but George had his arms around her, effectively trapping her between the twins.

"Yes they are. But that was no wee cry, and you know it." Fred said as he got off the bed. "I'll go down and check if breakfast's ready." Leaving George time to talk with Katara.

"Well" George insisted.

"I… don't know. I just… Something sort of… and then… and whoa! And I was like… and… weeght! You know?" George looked down at Katara trying to hold in his laughter. She could be so cute sometimes.

"No I don't know. I think you lost me between the 'whoa' and 'weeght'." He joked, trying to make the atmosphere lighter. Katara laughed and cuddled back into George.

"Fred said something, and I think he was right, but I didn't want him to be. And I don't know what happened! I just… Kerpow! Out of nowhere! All this… stuff. Wham! And I was, crying. And… screaming. It hurt so much, I… and then that's where the 'whoa' came in. It just took over. I didn't mean to scare the two of you. I hope Fred's not blaming himself. It was entirely my fault. And then you brought me up here. That must have been the 'weeght'!" Katara smiled as she felt George sigh. His breath travelled down her face, and it made her shiver slightly.

"So, about your parents, cursed to death? You never told us that?" Katara tensed up, feeling fresh tears fill her eyes. "That came out colder than was meant." He added, feeling Katara stiffen.

"Voldemort." Just one word seemed to explain a lot. George sat up abruptly and looked down at Katara, not even lecturing her on the use of the dark wizard's name.

"What?! Why didn't you say? Jeez." George looked deeply into Katara's eyes, as if expecting everything to suddenly appear before him, that he would just know everything about Katara. No wonder she had been so upset, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back. George had found a new level of dislike for the dark wizard, and wished he could just kick his ass. "Come here." He said as he came back from his thoughts, Katara flung her arms around him, holding on as if her life depended on it. George had a sudden notion to kiss her. That had been happening a lot recently, and he was really beginning to lose his self restraint. There was only so much closeness and touching the boy could take.

"Thanks." She muttered as she let her grip slacken, and looked up into George's eyes. That was it, the last straw. The way she looked at him, the way her eyes held so much pain and sadness, but still kept their spark, the way her hair was all messy, and sticking to the side of her face, the way her body was pressed so close to his, and how it seemed to fit so snugly. It was just too much. He bent his head lower, ever so slowly, and just as he was about to make his move, Fred came in announcing breakfast.

Katara let go and moved off of the bed, picking up new clothes and heading to the bathroom. George stayed where he was, and Fred realised what he had walked in on.

"Aw man… talk about bad timing huh?" he said timidly. "look, I… we need to talk." Fred stuttered out. George remained on the bed as he looked at his brother. "We were talking about you yesterday." George looked a bit taken a back.

"You didn't- " Fred put his hand up.

"No. It was about her… liking you." George's face lit up. "But she's scared to be with you. She thinks… that if you were to be with her like that, you would be in danger. I… said she was being selfish, and that's when she… well, you know." Fred looked a bit sheepish as his brother stood up.

"You called selfish because of that?!"

"I just wanted her to see that it wasn't up to her, that you had a choice!" Fred pleaded his case to deaf ears. "She doesn't see that we are already in danger, and- " He finished as Katara walked back into the room, stopping in her tracks as she heard the last line.

"In danger from what?" Katara asked looking rather worried that the twins were in danger.

"Katara! I… George has to talk to you." He said as he left the room in a hurry. Katara turned to George who looked horrified.

"Are you okay?" she walked over to him, and reached a hand out to his chin. "What are you in danger from?" George sat on the bed, and inwardly sighed at how naïve and innocently cute she could be sometimes, even though she was a genius.

"Katara I…" George seemed to be really flustered. He kept looking at the floor or the bed, anywhere but in Katara's direction. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his thigh.

"You can tell me. Maybe I could help?" George's cheeks turned red and he ran his hand through his hair.

_Just do it! Just tell her! _He thought.

He turned to face Katara. She was so close he could feel her breath against his neck. It made him shiver, and goose bumps rippled through his skin. He desperately tried to think of the words, but he couldn't concentrate.

"Tell you later." With that said he got up off the bed and left the room, heading for breakfast.

"You did what?!" Fred half shouted when George later explained how he didn't tell her how he felt. Fred was now pulling at his own hair. "You are more stress than it's worth, do you know that?!" George laughed half heartedly as he thought about what he was going to do. He hadn't missed the hurt that flashed in Katara's eyes when he blew her off. He slumped in the couch. What a mess this had turned out to be. He was supposed to confess his undying love for her in the most romantic way possible, not when she was an emotional mess and his brother had forced the situation upon them both. He sighed.

The twins heard their mother talking to Katara. She had noticed her puffy eyes, and was just making sure everything was alright.

"Oh, I'm fine really. Just feeling a bit off that's all. I should be fine by tomorrow!" she had argued, and entered the living room.

"Hey guys! What you up to… am I interrupting something?" she noticed the serious look on the twins' faces.

"No. no. I was just leaving actually." Fred elbowed George hard in the ribs and gave him a look before he left the room.

"Is he annoyed at me?" Katara asked sitting next to George. "Ever since last night, it's like he's been avoiding me. I didn't mean to get upset…" George looked over to see her looking rather guilty, her eyes filling with fresh tears.

"Of course he's not, he's just… I'll explain later." Katara frowned. That was the second time today.

"When is later?" George flinched, hearing the hurt etched in her voice. She continued to smile sweetly though.

"After this." He turned himself so he was facing Katara. "I uh… about this morning. Don't be mad, but Fred told me, about how you're worried to be with… anyone" he covered up that he knew about her liking him, protecting his brother "because they would be in danger. He also told me he called you selfish, which was out of order, but at the same time, I see where he is coming from." Katara sat still, silently vowing to beat Fred until he was unrecognisable. "I don't think you should not be with someone because there is a chance they could get hurt, I mean, you're still friends with me and Fred, and we could get hurt, but we stick by you, 'cause we care, and we're not going to let you go." He stopped, trying to word his thoughts carefully. "All I'm saying is that Fred was right in the sense that, it's not just up to you." Katara looked at George. "I wish you wouldn't torture yourself so much. How are you meant to help people if you won't go near anyone? Plus, you can't save the whole world no matter how much you want to." George tentatively reached his hand out and cupped Katara's cheek. "I…" he stopped, waiting for Katara to give him something, anything. But she just sat looking at the floor. He was so close yet so far, and it was driving him insane. Katara then looked up a small smile on her face.

"I'm… scared. Everything hurts." She said quietly. George's restraint broke. Before he even knew what he was doing, his lips brushed against Katara's. Her eyes shot open as she realised what happened, and George lingered for a second before he pulled away.

"Shit… I'm sorry… I dunno what- " It was George's turn to be caught off guard, as Katara placed a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Your right. I… hope you know what this means, the danger you will be putting yourself in?" Katara wished she could change his mind, but a small part of her wanted this to happen. It felt so right. She removed her finger so George could speak.

"Me and Fred already knew about all that stuff, about you probably being hunted down and such, and we already accepted that it was dangerous. It didn't stop us though, and it's not going to stop me. And everything doesn't have to hurt, eventually things will be better, but you need to let people in to help you, otherwise your just going to destroy yourself." He said smiling.

Katara blushed slightly as she felt George slide his arm around her waist. He had done it a million times, but this time seemed different. She gasped as he pulled her flush against his body, suddenly full of confidence. He hesitated for a second before he pressed his lips against hers. She tensed up, even though she knew it was coming, but soon melted into the kiss. George ran his tongue along her bottom lip, softly asking for access. She complied, and his tongue dove in, tasting her. The kiss grew more and more passionate as it went on, both wishing it would never stop. Katara pulled back for a second, making George whine at the loss of contact. She laughed and shifted, trying to find a comfortable way to sit, but the couch and the angles they were sitting at made it hard.

"Come 'ere." George said as he took Katara's hand and pulled her over so she was sitting on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips, facing each other. His hands snaked up her back and pulled her towards him, starting another tongue war.

"Jeez. Man! That's disgusting!" Ron had entered the room, giving the pair quite a fright. Katara had jumped up, trying to pretend nothing was happening, but lost her footing, promptly falling on her backside.

_So much for the shinobi training huh?_

"I knew it would work out! I told you, didn't I? But you wouldn't listen!" Hermione went on and on about how she was right, and George looked at Katara with mock hurt on his face.

"Hermione knew?! And I didn't?" Katara looked shocked. Wasn't he even slightly embarrassed that they had been caught?

"It's bloody gross if you ask me." Ron muttered.

"Well luckily, no one did ask you did they?" Hermione snapped, rather annoyed at his lack of support. They both left the room again in heated discussion. Katara still sat on the floor, as George got off the couch and crawled over to her. He kissed her again, pushing her shoulders down so she was lying on the floor.

"George! Someone will find us!" Katara gasped out as he left butterfly kisses down her neck. "Ah… please." George stopped and sat up.

"To the room?" he had a cheeky grin on his face and his cheeks still held a pinkish tinge to them. Katara rolled her eyes at how forward he was being.

"Fine! But only if Fred's not there." George's smile broadened as he took Katara's hand and pulled her to her feet, and dragged her up to their room. When they entered Fred was lying in his bed. George sighed looking defeated, but smiled cheekily.

"Oi! Fred! Mum's looking for you." Fred looked over at the two holding hands.

"You could have just told me to get lost." He laughed as he left the room. Katara folded her arms across her chest disapprovingly.

"George Weasley! You are despicable." George pouted playfully, tugging her over to the bed.

"But that's why you love me right?!" he chimed looking quite satisfied with himself. Before they had even reached the bed, George had instigated another lip locking session. Katara felt the back of her knees bump into the bed, and felt herself being pushed back. She plopped down on the bed with George still attached. She laughed into his mouth at his all of a sudden burst of energy. He lay on top of her, careful not to put all his weight on Katara's smaller frame. He ran his fingers through her hair as he explored her mouth, memorising every inch.

"Mum says… man I'm never going to get used to this… that dinner's ready. You think you can part for a while?" Fred had entered the room again, and George reluctantly pulled away. There was definitely a down side to having so many siblings and sharing a room with your twin. "You know mum's going to move her out once she finds out you's are… whatever this is." He pointed to the pair still lying in the bed. George hadn't thought about that.

"We just won't say anything then." He said happily.

"Ron and Hermione know. And you know what Ron's like. He'll be gutted he didn't get her." Fred countered. George looked rather crestfallen. "Maybe if we catch him quick, we can threaten him a bit." Fred added, not wanting to lose Katara's company either.

So the twins cornered poor Ron after dinner, and many spider comments later, Ron had sworn to secrecy. Hermione had been insulted that they thought she would tell Molly, obviously realising the consequences. The twins were relieved. George and Katara were safe for now. Who knows what Molly would gush. The twins shuddered, thinking of the way she had handled the other brother's and their girlfriends.

"Will you two quit it? I can hear you, you know!" Fred said when George had captured Katara's lips again. Fred shoved his brother. "Look. It's all good that you're together now, but come on! George, she going to suffocate!" George groaned as he glared at his brother in the darkness.

Katara laughed timidly, not really sure what to say. She liked the attention from George, but didn't like how poor Fred had to whiteness it.

The days went by, and George had been sneaking surprise kisses as much as possible. Katara was surprised they hadn't been caught already, but apparently he was good at picking his timing. His mood had definitely brightened, smiling 24/7. Fred too seemed to be relieved that things had progressed and that he didn't have to 'listen to Georgie boy whining all the time!'

George couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Katara. Even at the dinner table where they were in plain sight to Mrs. Weasley, he would draw patterns on her leg with his finger under the table. Sometimes he would hold her hand and play with her fingers, whispering naughty things in her ear, making her blush. Fred would say silly things in her other ear, making her laugh, and stop any suspicion. Luckily Molly seemed none the wiser and they were free to sleep in the same bed.

One night at the table, Katara had gotten a bit flustered as George successfully embarrassed her again with his dirty thoughts. She had wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, but she was too shy to put such things into words. He seemed to have a sexy way of doing it that she didn't feel she possessed. So she did the next best thing.

George had started to say something else when he felt a hand touch his leg. He stopped abruptly, as it began to travel lightly towards his… Oh Merlin! Her finger had slipped in between his legs, and was caressing the inside of his thigh earning a panicked look to flash on his face. She leaned over to him and whispered.

"My, my! Haven't the tables turned!" he just stared down at his dinner as her finger started swirling further up his leg, stopping just before his manhood. His breath had hitched and he chanced a look at Katara. She looked completely normal. Talking to Fred and Ron about some idea they had come up with. No one new that she was… holy shit! She gently touched his crotch, and began to run her fingers up and down. He whimpered quietly as he tried to look interested in his food. Katara didn't seem to notice his torture, and gave no indications to stopping. He would have enjoyed this a whole load more if it was in a locked room that only the two of them occupied.

Katara became surer in her strokes as she looked over to him.

"What do you think George?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face. George looked pleadingly at her, face turning scarlet.

"Uh yeah. Just whatever!" he managed to get out, having no idea what they were talking about. It seemed to work as Ron and Fred continued to discuss another idea. George started eating fast, the sooner he finished, the quicker he could leave. Luckily he had a long jumper on.

"What's the rush" Katara whispered, giggling slightly, sending shivers through his body. Oh Merlin! She was hot, and why was this so much more arousing? He felt a moan make its way to his mouth, but held back for all he was worth. He was almost finished his dinner when he felt her hand shift to his zip. Oh fuck!

"This is definitely more fun on the giving end, rather than on the receiving, wouldn't you agree!" she asked softly, while unzipping his trousers. He choked somewhat on whatever he was eating, and his hands shot under the table. Unfortunately, he was no match for her skilled shinobi hands. She had managed to avoid him from removing her hand, and was currently rubbing him through his boxers. He whimpered again as he looked at her, eyes pleading. She smiled sweetly, as if she didn't know what was going on.

"George? Honey? You look a bit flushed, are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley looked worriedly at her son. His eyes shot open as he panicked. Katara removed her hand from his lower regions, and placed it on his forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"You're burning up! How about I take you upstairs and you get some rest?" Katara said, and Mrs Weasley seemed to agree.

"That's sounds like a good idea. And make sure he doesn't leave his bed. Don't want you getting too ill now do we? There's still lots of chores and housework to be done!" she said sweetly as Katara stood from her chair. George tried to zip his trousers inconspicuously and followed Katara out of the kitchen. "Poor boy." Molly said as he left the room.

He chased after Katara, running up the stairs, and diving after her into the bedroom. He cast a couple of charms on the room, locking the door and sound proofing it.

"You are so getting it!" George growled as he caught Katara around the middle and dropped her on the bed. He landed beside her, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. She laughed a little at how horny she had gotten George. His hands had started to roam about her body, a little unsurely at first. He had been trying to take it slow so as not to scare Katara, it had only been just over a year since she had been raped, and he didn't want to bring those memories back.

Katara was grateful for George's decision, but felt she was ready to take the next step. George ran his finger along the small amount skin on her waist that was exposed between her clothing. Katara giggled as it was rather tickly, but didn't make any move to stop him. She then snaked one arm round the back of his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss, causing a moan to escape from his lips. Butterflies turned into man eating dragons in her stomach, and she didn't know how much more she could take of this. Her other hand moved down his chest, and played with the hem of his t-shirt, before pulling it up, and placing her had on his stomach. He smiled into the kiss, and followed her in suite, sliding his own hand under her top, and placing it on her hip. She was so warm. George then broke the kiss and panted slightly. Katara giggled softly as she kissed his cheek, then his jaw line, and then his neck, causing goose bumps to erupt. He shivered lightly, and placed a hand on her shoulder, rolling her round so her back was now flat on the bed. He bent down and captured her lips again, while timidly making his move…

"You're amazing, you know that? But, we really should get ready. Mum said she was coming up later." Katara's eyes shot open as she remembered and she dived off the bed searching for her clothes. George had his boxers thrown at his face, followed by his jeans and t-shirt. Katara threw her clothes on with incredible speed that only she could, and sat down on the bed to pull George's t-shirt over his head.

"Quick under the covers. You're not well!" she ran over to the window and opened it, trying to disperse any sex scent they had left lingering in the room.

_Poor Fred _she thought as she started bending air out of the room. George watched, amazed at her skill. He had seen her do it a couple of times before, and he always remained in awe. She really was amazing.


End file.
